The Saga of Larten Crepsley Vampire, Ally, Father
by Jedi Solo
Summary: My name is Larten Crepsley. I am a vampire. How am I a vampire? That is not important, this though is... My good friend and loyal assistant, Darren Shan, has told you his side…now it is my turn SO SO SO SORRY NOW PROLOGUE UP!
1. Prologue: Cirque Du Freak

**The Darren Shan Saga** **Cirque Du Freak, Larten Crepsley's story**

_(AN - This is the story he would have wrote if he could read or write--!)_

_**Introduction**_

How do you describe, as you may say, a 'Freak'? Some people may say, 'a person who was born different or is different'. Others say, 'a unique individual who is looked upon as different by the way they look or act,' or, 'a malformed being'. Some may even say, almost casually, 'my best friend!' Is there a correct answer?

All these answers can, in some way, be correct.

A Freak can be someone who was born looking different to any normal person. A Freak can also be looked atdifferently because of looks or characteristics. A Freak…can even become your best friend. They are not always monsters. They are hardly cursed. Sometimes, they can make you believe the impossible…

…Like the fact that vampires exist…

Unconvinced? I'm not surprised. When I was a child, I used to believe in them. Maturing made me believe they were nothing but a myth…a story…but then something happened. Something that changed me completely and even made me bear the titles 'Freak', 'Different', 'Malformed' and 'Unique'. Even the most stubborn of minds, like mine was, can be made to believe the unbelievable after they've been shown the impossible, as I had been…

…That happened over 200 years ago.

The truth behind the story?

My name is Larten Crepsley. I am a vampire.

How am I a vampire? That's not important. What is important is in the story that I am telling you now.

My good friend and loyal assistant, Darren Shan, has told you his side…now it's my turn. What follows is not exactly the same as his, but two sides of one story are never the same. That was his…this is mine. Its details explain my opinions on things, why I say or do things, how I eventually become worthy of the title, 'Friend'…and why I chose Darren as my assistant.

As in Darren's story, I am not using any real names for the safety of everyone mentioned in this story.

I think that's a good enough introduction. Just to point out, this is a true story. In fake stories, the hero or heroine saves the day, good always wins and everyone ends up happy. That's not what happens in anyone's life, and that's not what happens in mine. To try and get you to understand what I mean, I will start at the point where my life started to change and fate had different plans for me than I did for myself.

It all started when I had _that dream_ again…


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_I opened my eyes. I was lying in a green field, staring at the passing clouds. I think I must have been eleven…no…twelve years old. I had just ran from my three-hour tutorial from my father, being a fifth child in poor family definitely took some getting used too…It took half a mile's run to the hill then I flopped down and closed my eyes. _

_We were packing up tomorrow to go to another country, I was sure it was either Russia or France but not that it mattered, I had not been to either anyway. The only thing I loved more than performing on stage with my father and brothers was travelling--seeing different countries and as many as possible was my aim in life even if it was going to be short. My brothers and I did not always used to be performers with my father--we used to work in a factory for money…_

_Remembering the factory I instinctively reached for my neck and felt the back of a large scar…whipped for misbehaving…that is what they called it. However, I would call it standing up for my younger friend who's hand had just been sliced clean off._

_Fully awake now, I could swear I could hear someone calling my name, so I sat up to see who wanted me. I saw a boy running in my direction, waving madly. I grinned. It was Darren, my great friend--the same friend I stood up for. I say 'great', because that's what Darren's name means in Gaelic and he was Scottish and to was fascinated with the world. He wanted to come with us in our wagon and perform, but I wasn't sure my father would let him…_

_I stood up when he stopped a few paces infront of me, puffing slightly. He started to speak, his face urgent, but no words came out. I frowned. People usually make noises when they speak, don't they? Darren saw my confusion and angrily grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hill. I saw what was so urgent…_

_The stage…was on fire…_

_The scene from the hill swiftly changed to me standing outside a blazing open theatre. Darren was disappearing through a gaping doorway when flames consumed the same doorway. I was shouting at him in terror to come back, but again, no words came out. I waited for ages. He did not come back out._

_The scene changed again. I was standing in the middle of my blazing home, it seemed strange that here in the centre of the stage--was where I felt most alone where I would usually be surrounded by hundreds to see my father and I perform. I was crying. I was alone. The flames crept closer and closer, but there was no sign of a way out. Closer…closer…_

My eyes snapped open, and my body lurched upwards. I did not get far. I crashed my head on the lid of my coffin…and cursed. Grumbling to myself, I successfully opened the lid of my coffin and stretched my arms. There's nothing like a good day's sleep.

I pulled on my cloak poked a few strands of hair back in place. Now in mood thanks to my unpleasant nightmare I remembered a piece of information…my first task when I woke as it always had been was simple…handing out flyers…

For me this was the lowest of the low task I could be given, but because I look more human than the other performers I have no choice but to take the darn role Mr Tall set me. It was late in the evening, the full moon was out and so my freakish appearance could not be particularly noticed as it would in daylight. However, even if I did not look this way, scars and all, I couldn't…sunlight isn't a vampire's strong point and I don't want to make death my priority.

To pass the time I scanned up and down the alleyway for old posters, most were shredded and wet so even if I could read, which I regrettably cant, I would not be able to. Friends of mine used to say it was my downfall--but Seba was considerate…Seba had always said it was my impatience that made me a difficult student, not my intelligence…which made me feel better about myself for a time…but not for long.

I sold a few tickets and handed out flyers to the curious people around me and knew I had been successful in my task. More so than I have on previous nights which made me smile a little. I started walking back to the stadium the Cirque had set up in, the old theatre was ideal for the circus and we all knew it would be a sure hit…

When I felt a drop of water on my shoulder, and I closed my eyes in annoyance. "Rain…" I muttered, and as though it was on cue the shower of water poured down. I shivered and rubbed at my shoulder to keep warm, "Charna's guts! I just washed this!" I said to myself looking at my now drenched cloak, by far it was my favorite…Seba had made it for me when I passed the trails of initiation--

But I averted my mind from Vampire Mountain…I never wanted to go back…I felt I was a failure and I had good reason too…

_"Seba and Gavner did not think so,"_ said a voice in my head and I ignored it even though I knew it spoke true…I hadn't failed in their eyes…but I had failed in my own.

I kept walking, the rain now tripled in capacity as it struck the pavement and seemed to bounce back up as the street repelled it. When I had an idea, which caused my painful memories to be momentarily forgotten, and my mouth formed into a grin.

_"Time to flit"_

Since I was flitting it did not take long to reach the old theatre, it was pretty much a whoosh of colour and I was back. Hiberinus was waiting for me as usual, now the rain had finally stopped I brushed my cloak off as he I approached me.

"Larten…" he said nodding his head,

"Hiberinus…" I replied.

"Was your task successful?"

"You can read the future my friend, why do you not tell me?" I snorted, my head was pounding and all I wanted to do was go back to my temporary put up--a basement.

"Well I would say: yes…" said Mr Tall, his eyes fixed upon me. "I had also your getting better every time you sell…"

"In your point of view" I replied, still wanting to break away. "Now is there a reason you are here or is this just to fill up my precious time…!"

"No reason…I just wanted to ask you how much longer you are staying here with us…after all you said a while--but fifteen years is a bit more than a while--"

I turned to my friend puzzled. He did not know why I had left Vampire Mountain (or atleast I do not think so) but still he could see the future--he should be the one telling me not the other way round. I still however answered my bizarre question…

"I know that Hiberinus…but I do not know how long it will be…I could be back in a month, a year, maybe two years…when I am ready…I will depart…"

"Ready for what?" he asked, "I'm sure if cannot be physically ready for you are now at your prime stage in development. So does that mean you are not mentally ready to become a vampire prince?"

Now I was getting impatient, I would not be surprised if my eyes had not become small dots the mention of prince made me realize he knew what I was running from and I was outraged.

"I cannot go back!" I snapped, "Not yet anyway…I have my own reasons…I do not want to be a part of that world--not anymore…"

Hiberinus nodded, smiling slightly, "If that is what you believe is best Larten Crepsley…" he replied and then with a blink of an eyelid he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

When you perform at Cirque Du Freak you always have to do basic and small tasks…you do not get a wage instead you get a home, which is fairer than most. I walked back into the basement I was staying in whilst we were here, which I was sharing with Evra and sighed as I looked around it. My home…My only home.

The first time I came across Cirque was when I was sixteen years old, my family was separated, I was an fifth child of a poor family and so my life was hard and troublesome. I lived with my father since my mother died giving birth to my only younger brother and we travelled all over the world together the seven of us. Even though he never really had much time for me as a father should, which would have been hard enough with one child let alone six--it was by far an unforgettable experience. He preformed magic and live shows to paying guests and taught me and my brothers how to do the same, a lot like Cirque Du Freak, but he was the star. We were his assistants. Though he told me I was his best assistant to work with because the others were too clumsy…I don't think I'll ever forget.

When I was about eleven there was a freak accident. My younger brother had been my father's assistant for the show and he accidentally set the show was set alight…my father and younger brother was killed instantly, my other brothers suffocated as did the audience. Since I was not in the area at the time I was left alone to run for it. All I had in life at that age was the clothes I wore...

It was after a month in poverty, scrapping food and stealing money to survive when I run into Cirque--since I had always been fascinated by shows out of experience I stole some money brought a ticket and afterwards spoke to the owner--Hiberinus Tall about staying. Ofcourse Tall refused at first--but I insisted I could perform tricks and that I would do anything that he asked of me. So I got the job--I gained a new life…even when I went to Vampire Mountain I missed this place just too much to bare…

I looked around the basement, I was happy with the small possessions I own…my coffin--my handmade swords, the gold medallion from my poor mother in those early years I still wear around my neck and ofcourse my pride and glory--Madam Octa.

Even now after the fifteen years of being my personal pride and joy, she still fascinates me. I had brought the tarantula from a monk on my travels and with delicate care I can now control her thoughts…

I picked her up from the cage and mentally connected with a quick whistle. The spider crawled from my right hand to my left, taking a detour to travel my face and head on the way, the tingling as the spider crawled up my neck sent shivers down my spine. I then put the spider back and fed her a rat I had found on my way to the alleyway and just as I settled down I heard a scream--and then a howl.

"NOT AGAIN!"

I knew the moment I woke up this evening that something was going to happen and as usual my prognostic brain has scored again. Running toward a certain cage, I saw that one of the performers--Evra Von, was trapped in the cage with our most evil and terrifying acts, the Wolf Man.

Evra looked at me with a pleading face, the boy more snake than human with green scales instead of skin was a new addition to the line up though he had been here for about 2 years. This is not what I wanted to do tonight, let alone I was grumpy at myself as it is.

"Boy--keep perfectly still--It will only act if you move…" I ordered him, the snake boy naturally green face had turned an even lighter shade, as he darted a look at the Wolf man and then back at me.

Then I decided to act--as quickly as I could I climbed in and went to kick the Wolf Man. He let go of Evra before I could get an aim and then now provoked he turned to me as Evra scrambled out. Before I knew what was happening, two large furry hands were tightening harder on my neck--about to crush it. My life almost flashed before my eyes--when I felt a smirk appear on my lips--a sarcastic tone spoke--and it was hard to imagine even while I was in such trauma that I would say such a thing.

"1 have enough scars without you giving me more!" I scoffed, then aimed with my foot again, except this time I hit, the monster let go as I swiftly kicked him in the chin, knocking the wolf unconscious.

I slipped into my "Larten" mode again, as I climbed out and brushed off my cloak--checking for rips and tears. Then I turned to Evra who stood there shaking.

"You saved me thank you--" he began but I brushed him off, I was still in a mood and he did not help it by complementing me.

"If you want to live around here boy watch what your doing or you'll lose a limb! Understand--!"

"Yes sir!" he said shakily and obediently, "I just wanted to say thank you…"

"Do not mention it…ever…" I muttered and then walked away, my nerves were thin--I never used to be so snappy but I think the realization that I am now a bitter old fool kicked in. Thirty years ago I would have helped the kid out of duty, now I just do it for peace and quiet.

_"I liked the old me better,"_ said another voice--a voice I hated--my own.

"Shut up!" I thought in reply and without another word stepped into the trailer--the door shutting behind me.

When I woke again after the Wolf Man accident I was looking up at the door of my coffin. I remembered where I was and why I was here. . I smiled to myself, and got up. I heard a quiet scratching to my left, so I turned my gaze to the source.

It was Madame Octa she had obviously just woken up and wanted feeding. I groaned. I will get Evra to do it later, I thought to myself. When I remembered something important…It was show day and there would be no time for Evra to feed her, not that I think I should let him after yesterday's charade. I got up and fed Madam Octa myself knowing with no doubt in my mind that in barely a moments time someone like the little Evra Von or maybe a little person would knock on my trailer and get me up an about.

Little People, god them things give me the shivers--Crazy Vampaneze and psycho humans I can deal with in an instant--but Des Tiny and his miniature servants on the other hand are a totally different matter. Then my prognostic sight answered, a knock came at the door and I was already beating my own internal squedule. I put on my performing clothes and strolled out of my trailer, feeling in a better mood than I had yesterday. I held Madam Octa in her cage loosely by my side as I then walked to the stage. I had woken just in time…the show was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Mr Tall was already on the stage when I reached the stadium, I whistled to Madam Octa to keep her amused and calm as I watched the other acts, I had to admit they were spectacular. Everyone I spoke to however, always said I was a better performer, though I think since they know of the power I used to hold at the Mountain, and would rather be on my good side than in my bad books.

I watched Han Hands perform, watched him give me the thumbs up as I walked past him to the stage and then stepped up to the plate myself…I switched to my trademark Larten Mode…the performer--not the vampire…

I bowed to my audience--even as a boy I was taught to bow to my superiors, tonight this audience would be. I was in my own mind, testing myself and my abilities as much as I was testing how afraid they were…even more reason I enjoyed performing here than any normal circus.

I kept the flute in my pocket for now and as I said my quick intro I suddenly heard someone gasp, looking up in the audience I saw two boys about the age of eleven looking intently at me. One had short black hair the other one (the one who gaped) had white slightly longer locks. The blacked hair boy was blue eyed and the other one green. Both expressions gormless and emotion filled for two completely different reasons, reasons which, I would only find out later in my story.

Usually I would pick an audience member to single out and concentrate on during the act to keep my line of thought clear…the look on the black hair boy's face was startling…not scared, in awe…like a boy who had just got his biggest wish in the world. It was then I truly started-- my aim of my act was to surprise--terrify and amaze…and I was about to do all three!

"It is not true that all tarantulas are poisonous, most are as harmless as the spiders you find anywhere in the world. Those, which are poisonous normally, have enough poison in them to kill very small animals…" I began. All faces were concentrated at me. I felt like a teacher teaching a new and interesting subject and I was enjoying every look they gave me.

"But some are deadly!" I stated "Some can kill a man with one bite--they are rare…and only found in extremely remote areas, but they do exist…I have one such spider…"

I opened Madam Octa's cage, a fatherly pride running through me--I knew this spider inside and out, from her large hairy legs to her intelligent and cunning brain. Then she stepped out, the large spider and it's eight purple and green limbs carrying her as she walked forward and then stopped…waiting for my instructions…

"Madam Octa has been with me for several years," I went on, "She lives far longer than ordinary spiders. The monk who sold her to me said some of her kind live to be twenty to thirty years old. She is an incredible creature, both poisonous and intelligent."

I saw one of the little people bring on the goat--and had no sympathy for it, I had had a lot of trouble getting that goat here two days ago and did not worry about letting Madam Octa be as savage as she liked. The more of a savage she became…the more she would terrify and amaze.

I took out my flute and lifted it to my lips and played five notes _"attack the goat but do not exterminate it"_ I thought in my head, my eyes were closed. I did not need to see what would happen to Madam Octa's victim because the gasps from the audience and the twenty years experience said it all.

"This flute is how I control Madam Octa…" I stated, my eyes now open as I was holding it above my head, "though we have been together for such a long time, she is no pet…and she would surely kill me if I lost it."

That was partly a lie, Seba Nile could and would whistle to his spiders to mentally connect to them, but I was still under training at that part of the course, even if I had been doing it for two hundred years or just less. I explained about the goat being paralyzed since everyone was still amazed that the poor animal it was breathing. Under my control she was only able to injure not kill though it would die painfully eventually. I was glad I could get that idea stuck in the ugly lady's head it had taken a while to get her used to it--but I finally succeeded.

I blew the whistle again and ordered her to do the thing she desired, she bit the goat again and it died. She crawled down the goats lame and dead body and towards the front of the stage--the part I really enjoyed of this was the front rows faces as they stood up in alarm.

"DO NOT MOVE!" I shouted, "Remember my warnings…any sudden noise could bring instant death!"

The front row seaters froze and did not seat down for a while, some were terrified as she came back onto the table as I ordered her too. I was smiling even more now the audience who had stood were now sitting down again _thinking_ it was safe…

"You will be safe now" I told them, _"Well it is safe for you…"_ I thought to myself and continued "but please do not make any loud noises--because if you do she might come after _me_!"

This took all of my concentration--placing my eyes looking directly at the black haired boy I spotted earlier I waited for the tingle of Madam Octa's legs crawling on my arms…

The only things I was centered on was my control on Madam Octa's brain and the green eyes I stared in…deep and mischievous--he looked like the kind of boy I used to be--

I turned my thoughts back to the spider--thinking about my childhood or blooding would not amuse the audience. She scuttled down my shoulder, up my neck across my face, dangled from my chin from her thin line of strong webbing and then I did something that made the audience quiver in fear…I threw my head back and the large spider landed on my mouth!

I showed the audience--their fearful look they gave me was like a feast for the eyes. Hiberinus arrived just on cue, took my flute from me as the spider spun a web in the inside of my mouth. She hung from my chin again whilst I let the webbing dissolve in my mouth…in all my years of being a vampire nothing could prepare me for that taste as the webbing exploded in your mouth like ice-cream…yet was ever so filling…

After that I made her do all kings of things at the front of the stage including walking on two feet, lifting weights--you name it I could make her do it in an instant. It was the end of my act--I had succeeded and I was delighted because of it. I looked at the audience, did a bow and gave a final glance at the two boys I saw at the beginning of my act, before fading away at last behind the stage as my audience behind my rang out in applause.

For the rest of the show all of the performers kept on giving me complements as always--

"That was mega excellent Larten!"

"Good show old chap!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

"Your getting better each time you perform aren't you?"

"Amazing Mr Larten, simply amazing!"

As always I ignored them, there comments never meant much to me…even Tall congratulated me…which though it was a rare treat was not my concern. Ever since I saw the two boys my mind got to thinking_. What were children doing here in the first place? Why did he gape when he saw me? _I know I am a little on the ugly side but that could not be it--he must have seen me before since I could see the recognition in his bold blue eyes--but I have never seen him before that I know of.

I walked out onto the stage, my mind still in a pensive mood. There was not even a whisper that could be heard as the audience had just exited. When I heard a shout at the edge of the stage and jumped up--hiding in the rafters as a figure came forward--and I saw the little boy with white hair chewing at his fingernails…

_"Do not even think about it Larten!"_ said a voice in my head, _"You hate children remember? Just leave him alone--he is just a child"_

However for some reason I was compelled--I knew he wanted to talk to me--I wanted to know why, a curiosity overpowering logic swept over me like a blanket so I jumped down surprising him…

The boy jumped at the sight of me, which was quite amusing, I turned to him smiling, "I saw you watching me," I told him. "You gaped aloud when you first saw me. Why?"

He started stuttering like someone who had seen a ghost--or infront of his worst fear. Something I had only ever done once--which I hope never to do again, finding it amusing as I heard the boy state his reason.

B-b-b because I kn know who you a-are" he said and I raised an eyebrow. I was getting both impatient and annoyed with the kid, I was tired…

"I am Larten Crepsley" I answered my patience slipping away.

"No I know who you really are!" he replied and then I grinned on impulse.

"Oh? Tell me little boy, who am I really?" I mocked, maybe scaring or insulting the boy would get him to leave, but his eyes displayed courage in them. I did not expect what was coming next and nothing prepared me for it…

"Your real name is Vur Horston…you're a vampire…"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

I could not believe it. This blonde haired brat knew what I was and what my Christian name was. My heart was in my throat yet on the outside I remained calm. I simply smiled though I think my placidness was what made him even more nervous as I turned to face him.

"I have been discovered, I should not be surprised. It had to happen eventually. Tell me boy, who sent you?"

He replied with a negative response and I frowned at him. "Come boy," I growled, "do not play games. Who are you working for? Who put you onto me and what do they want?" I asked angrily, drilling the questions into him. I didn't think human hunters would use a boy as a decoy as such but stranger things have happened to me…one small mistake and I could be dead.

"I am not working for anybody!" insisted the boy, his eyes were ablaze like my own. "I've got lots of books and magazines at home about vampires and monsters…There was a picture of you in one of them!"

"A picture?" I asked, I knew then he must be lying, a vampire cannot be photographed clearly…

"A painting" he replied which just threw all my ideas into disarray. "It was done in 1903, in Paris. You were with a rich woman. The story said the two of you were almost married, but then she found out you were a vampire and dumped you."

Though the memory of the event was painfully ((and if I might say so)) stupid on my part I smiled, "A good a reason as any" I retorted, "Her friends thought she was inventing a fantastic story to make herself better."

"But it wasn't a story was it?" he asked, I nodded, agreeing totally with him.

"No, It was not" I said, "but it might have been better for you if it had been!" I boomed, my voice echoed around the room--striking like thunder, I expected the boy to atleast shiver if not do what I expected and sprint for his life, however the boy just stood their defiant as ever and actually smirked.

"You won't hurt me!" he said bravely,

"Why not?" I asked, my patience was getting thinner--

"Because of my friend" he replied "I told him about you and if anything happens to me he'll tell the police."

"They would not believe him" I answered, and that was true, I had enemies who had suffered humiliation because of their truthful words to any type of authority, police or anyone higher.

"Probably not, but if I turn up dead or go missing they would have to investigate." Said the boy, "You wouldn't like that, lots of police asking questions, coming here in the day time…"

I growled and turned away angrily. I was just outsmarted by an eleven-year-old…! My touch was wearing off! If this had been about fifty years ago I could tell a young boy his exact age I was a vampire and they'd run in terror and be terrified for the rest of their miserable lives. Now though, because of the televisions they watch and the video games they play, I could mention the words "I am a vampire" and they'd probably start asking all sorts of questions, like it was a good thing!

"Children! I hate children!" I snarled then turned back to him, this time he looked a bit more frightened by me which I supposed was a good thing, "What is it that you want? Money? Jewels? The rights to publish my story?"

He looked at me with a strange gaze as though trying to read my predicted answer. He took a breath and shook his head. "I want to join you…"

I think that if I had not been a vampire myself I would have fainted. I had spent most of my vampire life when I was younger resenting this role--having to feed off others who I had used to be…that was until I got used to it…and this boy wants to be one of us! I suddenly heard the sound of shifting at the back seats but I wasn't concentrating--my eyes were fixed on the boy's infront of me…

"What do you mean?" I asked. I still wasn't sure if I heard him properly. I must have shown my reaction on both outside and inside because he looked upset with me.

"I want to become a vampire. I want you to make me a vampire and teach me your ways…" he told me, my eyes were wide with terror, when I remembered something I had once said…

**"Let me come with you…I'll be your helper…"**

**"You cannot" **

**"Why the hell not!" **

**"Because I am going to Vampire Mountain to report the attack, and as I told you countless times, only vampires can go there. You are not a vampire Larten…" **

**"Then make me one!"**

I could not let the boy make the same mistake as me, "I cannot turn a child into a vampire" I argued, "The Vampire Generals would murder me!"

"Vampire Generals?"

"Never mind!" I said, this was definitely going to wind me up if this continued, "All you need to know is that it cannot be done. We do not blood children. It creates to many problems."

"So don't change me straight away!" he insisted, "That's ok I don't mind waiting, I can be an apprentice, I know often vampires often have assistants who are half human half vampire. Let me be one! I'll work hard and prove myself and when I'm old enough--"

I sighed inwardly, then trying to think it over flittered over to a chair and brang it back to the stage. Not that you would have thought that, especially if you were human--you would have just seen a chair fly into the air and land at my feet.

"Why do you want to become a vampire?" I asked, it was a fair enough question most do if for the immortal part which they find out never happens anyway, most also for the killers instinct--but if they have that instinct I would never blood them…never…

"We can only come out at night. Humans despise us. We have to sleep in dirty old places like this, We can never marry or have children or settle down. It is a horrible life…" I stated finally sadly, all the stuff I could have done in my lifetime and things I had flooded inside me.

Not that I would admit it to the boy but if I had stayed human I could have been dead days after what could have been my blooding--living day after day, week after week wondering if I would live the next. At that time in the world it was safer to be a vampire than a human and that was saying something. The boy however was adamant.

"I don't care." He uttered.

"Is it because you want to live forever?" I asked, "if so, I must tell you--we do not. We live far longer than humans but we die all the same, sooner or later.

"I don't care! I want to come with you. I want to learn to become a vampire!"

This boy was testing me and though I enjoy a challenge this was not the challenge I wanted to face, "What about your friends? You would not be able to see them again. You would have to leave school and home and never return. What about your parents? Would you not miss them?"

I watched the boy shake his head miserably, and his eyes sank to the floor with sadness.

"My dad doesn't live with us. I hardly ever see him. And my mum doesn't love me. She doesn't care what I do. She probably wont even notice I'm gone."

I spoke softer this time, it was a touchy topic and I could tell by his wild eyes. "Is that why you want to run away? Because your mother does not love you?"

"Partly" he answered.

"If you wait a few years you will be able to leave by yourself."

"But I don't want to wait!"

"And what of your friends?" I asked again and then remembered the boy in awe beside him earlier. My voice as soft as before "Would you miss the boy you came with tonight?"

The young boy considered this, "Darren? Yeah I'd miss my friends, Darren especially. But it doesn't matter. I want to become a vampire more than I care about them and if you don't accept me I'll tell the police and become a vampire hunter when I grow up!"

I took this seriously, threatening to murder a vampire at ten should be an amusing thing, but his eyes portrayed a spoken truth--he would stick to his word--and I knew he spoke true.

"You have thought this through…" I answered.

"Yes" he replied

"You are certain this is what you want?"

"Yes" came the answer again.

I took a deep breath. I knew though that I could not refuse him…

"Come here" I gestured and he came closer, I told him to hold out his hands and then still regretting what I was about to do dug my nails into them. He didn't scream he merely flinched, then I told him to hand me two of his fingers and then I took some of the spilling blood into my mouth.

It is hard to explain when you know something is wrong with someones blood. If it is fresh and pure when you try the blood---then this person your drinking from is pure, and is good of heart, but if you drink from someone and the blood is as though it is too thick to drink--it is not vampire material.

That is what I tasted when this boys blood split on my tongue--the thirst to be a killer was in this boys heart--I spat out the blood on the stage floor in disgust and distaste.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I turned to him with an angry fix.

"You have bad blood!" I screamed, I was angry with him but mostly I was angry with myself--_I could have just blooded him without checking--I could have brang about the birth of a murderer!_

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice was trembling, I did not want to tell him this--but he was the one who wanted to be the vampire--the thing he would never be able to be…

_"YOU ARE EVIL! I can taste the menace in your blood! You are savage!"_

The boy looked devastated, he ran forward, "That's a lie! Take it back!" he cried out and then tried to punch me but I threw him to the floor not wanting the brat anywhere near me…"It is no good. You have bad blood. You can never be a vampire."

"Why not!" he asked. He had started to cry openly now, never would I thought someone like him would so badly want to have the life most hate more than life itself.

"Because vampires are not the evil monsters of lore. We respect life. You have killer instincts, but we are not killers." I said and then watched as I tore the boy's life apart with sadness.

"I will not make you a vampire." I stated bluntly, "You must forget, go home and get on with your life."

"NO!" screamed the boy, his life now in ruins by my hand, he was on his feet now and was shaking a finger at me in a defiant rage and anger, "I WONT FORGET! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He vowed, "I don't care how long it takes. One day Vur Horston, I'll track you down and kill you for rejecting me!"

He gave me one last cold stare and then he jumped off the stage and to the exit, calling out to me and laughing like a deranged being as he did so, then when he was finally gone I was at last left alone to myself with my thoughts.

I sat where I was for a long time, my head in a swirl of puzzle of abnormality. I had my head between my hands, cursing the day I ever was blooded or got into this mess…the way the boy looked at me was haunting…I don't think I would ever forget it. I spat out the rest of his blood and finally found something to say.

"Children…" I snorted, and then putting the chair back I stepped back into the shadows as I remember the boy's last words echoing in my over sensitive ears…

_"I WON'T FORGET! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I don't care how long it takes. One day Vur Horston, I'll track you down and kill you for rejecting me…_

_"…One day!"_

_((Author here-- THANKS FOR ALL MY Reviews so far. You have 10 chappies yet so don't worry. They are allready written and ready to put up but It's so much better to wait before doing so. I want to cry when I look at my reviews...thank you thank you thank you and I hope enjoy the rest of this story which will be ((for your info)) all of the books!! If anyone has any ideas for the later books for me eg tunnels of blood or so onplease give me a shout and thanks again for all your reviews...!"_

_You keep reading, I'll keep writing!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I didn't tell anybody about my encounter with the bad-blooded boy from the last night's show. Even though Mr Tall seemed suspicious of my strange behavior for the next two nights. My mind was on the boy--the look he gave me when I had refused to blood him had began to appear in my dreams and I could not get it too fade.

It was only Monday evening when I felt a little better, tomorrow was the last performance and then we'd be off again. Which for once I was glad for, I did not want to be around this town much longer than we needed to. Mr Tall had said I could have the night off performing sensing I was still alittle low still. I thanked him and started walking away from the old theatre and found myself in the local town.

It was around midnight so I looked like a lone wolf in the middle of nowhere, I gazed intently at each house I passed, wishing in some sense I was human again so I could share in the joys of family life once more.

I passed a school playground and I held on to the fence tightly as I scanned the tarmac. Midnight here was like it was a ghost school…when in other countries the nightlife is more adventurous than the day life.

I sighed, then turned back to the theatre. I could not bring myself to speak when I returned, Evra kept asking me questions about the area and when I told me to go away in a fit of rage he ran off…and I regretted it instantly.

"Don't take it out on the boy!" Said a familiar voice in my head, it had been appearing most often of late--like someone's conscience when you've done something wrong.

"All he ever did was be nice to you and you threw it back in his face!"

I did not reply to my thoughts…the inner me…the more human and naïve side would have went and apologized to Evra but I did not. I sat there in my basement and then after feeding Madam Octa once more I went into my coffin and closed my eyes for some well-needed sleep…

…**BANG**

My eyes snapped open. I knew I was in my coffin and it was probably only really early morning since my internal bodily cloak kept telling me I was still worn out, but it was not the time any of the performers would be up. I heard a faint sound of someone scrambling about above me and then as it began to fade I opened the coffin in the slightest way that if the intruder looked at it they wouldn't notice.

What I saw was a small boy--with a familiar looking face, At first it was the brat I almost blooded when I saw it was friend--the blacked haired, green eyed boy…At first I couldn't remember his name when I remembered….

_"Would you miss the boy you came with tonight?"_

_The young boy considered this, "Darren? Yeah I'd miss my friends, Darren especially._

This boy must be Darren, the boy in awe at my act on the night before last. He had something in his small fragile hands--it looked like a box--or a cage! My mind clicked--_He was taking my spider!_

I felt like jumping out and pouncing on him. When a sudden thought came to me--remembering the sound of shifting in the back of the stage when I spoke to Darren's friend…this boy must have been there when he announced I was a vampire…and he was _still_ going to steal my spider…!

I watched him walk out nervously, and I quickly stepped out after, I was not angry now, I was more curious, as I did so I saw a note on the top of my coffin. Since I was illiterate I could not read every word but I recognized the words of my own surname and four others "I am not Steve".

Putting the note in my pocket I clambered after Darren, it was still dark enough for me to follow, the sun wasn't up yet and even if it was his house couldn't be that far away.

Keeping to the shadows I saw him enter a house on a street near the school I went past, all I had to do was climb up and take my spider back, when my mind said otherwise.

"This boy is quite courageous Larten…almost vampire material wouldn't you say?"

That was certainly not my own conscience talking--it was familiar--and it was loud--vibrating around my brain like a wave--and would not go away. I looked up at the house on last time, realized the sunrise was moments away I had only one option--I flitted back to the Cirque Du Freak camp empty handed and confused.

_"Larten…The boy is bold… The boy is brave and you know it--you don't need my ideas to tell you that but he'd make a good apprentice wouldn't you say?"_

_"Come on you would have blooded that Steve kid if he hadn't have had bad blood…Seba would want you to have an apprentice--he always said students and teachers teach each other in turn, don't you want that wonderful experience…?"_

That voice was torturing me. For the rest of my day I did not sleep, my eyes were wide awake in the darkness of my coffin, the words of this stranger vibrating round my skull making my mind go into panic. By the evening I could recite what I was being told and the words were starting to make absurd sense…

_The boy would be a good assistant…_

That settled it…suddenly the words stopped, as though agreeing to it was the key. I could not go back on my word now…besides Mr Tall must have understood what I meant to do…

"You're not coming with us?" he asked, though he knew the answer.

"No I am not." I replied bluntly, I had had no sleep and no rest for the past 24 hours…all I wanted to do was sleep now…

"I suppose you already know Larten but if you ever want to return here to Cirque Du Freak you are most welcome, come in at your own accord" he announced needlessly, Hiberinus had watched me grow up. He took me in as Seba did…I could not ask for much more.

"I may consider returning…" I muttered, "I do not know when that will be though I am afraid."

"As I said--Always welcome." Mr Tall left me to myself as the Cirque quickly finished their show--without me--and then packed up. Though everyone else was sad to see me go, Han Hands and Rhombus Twobellies shook my hand before leaving--but Evra was the only person I could see who actually felt sorry I was leaving.

"So you must really like it here then!" he said smiling and I shook my head.

"Not really" I answered.

"Well Good-Luck Mr Larten…" he replied and I smiled.

"It's just Larten Evra…and thanks…" I said smirking and watched him walk away another thought flooding my head.

_"Not all children are bad…"_

I laughed inwardly, hoping that the thought was right, or else I was doomed to an even earlier grave than Seba. _"I suppose not…!" _I replied to myself and then was left alone with my thoughts.

The night the Cirque left I slept into Thursday evening…I had 72 hours of sleep and didn't need anymore. The next three days were murder. That evening I practiced some swordplay--even though I had no dueling partner it was not that difficult to do on your own.

I had a lot of time to think to myself which I did not like at all because it kept on making me regret my idea of taking Darren on…I just hoped Madam Octa was being properly taken care of and that this plan actually works…

By Saturday Morning I was bored stiff…there was only one thing I had not done--counted my scars…which to pass the time I started doing. First the three running across my back from the my factory days when I stood up for a friend of mine…but I can never remember his name now--it was just too long ago. Then another scar ran down my arm when I first encounted a vampaneze group with just Seba and I, it had been a tiring fight two of us versus six of them. We won obviously, I was lucky enough to kill the leader, and since the vampaneze seemed to think he was the Lord of the Shadows they ran for their lives.

((Author Note: I assume that before the Coffin of Fire most vampaneze convinced others that they will become L.O.S--and obviously were followed but when killed shown to be fakes…))

The Lord of the Shadows…the vampaneze lord who was supposed to lead us--the vampires to our death. A myth in my opinion…Seba and Paris were the only two vampires alive when Mr Tiny came forward and told us of the Lord…which is why they solemnly believe it is true…where I detest it.

Going back to my scars I the remembered the one Arra gave me, I looked down at my waist and saw the diagonal line of a sharp sword--slicing into me--one of the many fights myself and Arra had.

A flood of sadness flooded through me at the mention of Arra, I met her the day I arrived at Vampire Mountain, ten years after meeting Seba. She had insulted me as she would any other new vampire to the clan and so I fought her in combat to prove her wrong…and I actually won. It was a bitter victory--I won by loss of energy but she hated me for years after that…but that changed completely over the course of time to something I felt was the opposite.

Another scar I got was during my Trails of Intuition. One of my tasks was to fight a General to the death…I won ofcourse, but he sliced at my foot a large line going across it. It was never the same again. It was only afterwards I found out that I had killed Mika's mentor. Mika was a fellow vampire friend of mine. He always hated me after that…I was quite glad for him though when he became a prince…in my stead…

So that was six scars--the ten on my finger tips when I became a vampire made that sixteen and I was sure there was one more. When I remembered. The long jagged scar on my face, which could almost look like my mouth, extended at times, caused by that witch Evanna, Mr Tiny's daughter.

Seventeen scars…that was quite a low number compared to my friend Gavner Purl…he had many more scars than I did. His trials were the ones that went wrong and almost killed him…and he had the more violent job of killing and stopping rogue vampires. A job I gave up fifteen years before.

When I heard an ambulance. It was quite late in the day--but I got a hunch. Leaving the basement and feeling the burn sun on my neck I saw an ambulance being swiftly followed by a familiar car. That car I was glad to say had been on Darren's drive…and inside it were two children and two adults--my plan had worked to the full…

When I heard two neighbours watching the event--my ears were alert and I caught every word…

"Oh isn't the Shan family?"

"I think so--Darren Annie Angela and Dermot right?"

"Yes I can see Dermot driving--that's them all right…!"  
"Darren's the boy who plays with my boy Alan, your boy Tommy and that wild child--what's his name again?"

"Steve Leonard I think--?"

"Oh yes that rings a bell--"

I grinned--I even knew their surnames now and the names of his family…blackmail was easy enough…I'll have to congratulate Madam Octa later.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I had to wait a few more hours before I could go out in the sun again, just them few minutes in the day were enough to give me a headache. When it was dark I waited outside Darrens' house. There was no car yet, they must be waiting for news at the hospital…I stood in the shadows incase the car came back when around ten it did so…

The young boy looked a mess. It was obvious he was closed to tears, the little girl I presumed was his sister held his hand in comfort. I did not feel sorry for him. He stole my poisonous spider, he had to face the consequences of his actions, if he liked them or not!

I waited. It was a hard thing to do when you know that the boy was vulnerable and you could twist him to your control. When suddenly a cage flew from a window--I smiled as a put out a hand and caught it easily, a boy was looking out from the window--the boy--Darren.

I shook the cage to make sure my spider was all right and she actually looked ok…an unexpected surprise. Then I, still smiling, turned around and walked away….

I got back to my basement in the old theatre and was now glad for some company even if it was just my spider. It would not take long before the boy would come begging for me to help who ever had been bitten. I did many tricks with Madam Octa as I waited but even my spider I adore could not make my patience level any higher, I was not sure when he would arrive--it could be tonight--or even tomorrow--but I knew that he would come...I don't know how…I just knew…

He did not come that night but instead came just after my days sleep. As I have said before and I will probably keep repeating I detest waiting and even before my blooding was never my strong point. I could act patient and calm but inside I could feel my heart pounding--the idea of blooding Darren kept bugging me. When my prayers to the vampire gods were answered. Darren Shan's shadow stepped infront of my only light source in the dark basement.

"Good morning Master Shan" I said stated, wondering what his reaction would be.

"It's not the morning, it's the middle of the night." I heard him answer and I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "To me that is morning, "I replied sarcastically.

This was the first time I had had a good look at the eleven-year-old up close. I was quite surprised. He looked very mature for his age--but I suppose who ever Madam Octa had bitten, especially if they were close to you would make you look on the maturer side of things, no matter how old you were. He had wide curious eyes, I knew straight away he was going to be one with many questions…I could almost sense the wolfish sense of adventure which shone through his eyes though they looked stern…he was by far perfect vampire material…

"You've been waiting for me haven't you?" he asked, I heard fear in every word announced and I replied my honest answer of "Yes,"

"How long have you know where she was?" he asked, again not wanting to lie to the boy I told him the truth. "The night you stole her."

"Then why didn't you take her then?" He asked me. It was a fair question, I shrugged and scratched at my scar on my face, I wanted to tell him the truth--but just not the whole truth.

"I was going to." I admitted earnestly. "But I got to thinking about the sort of boy who would dare steal a spider from a vampire and I decided you might be worth further study."

Darren looked at me confused. "Why?" he asked and I smirked.

"Why indeed…" I said and then used my super flit speed to put the laying deck I had been playing with away and then I started slowly cracking my knuckles. I considered my next words, wanting to get to the point--not sure how long it might take…"Tell me Darren Shan. Why have you come? Is it to steal from me again? Do you desire Madam Octa?"

I watched the young boy's eyes glow with anger--flames alit with rage blazing inside him--forcing to explode at the slightest mention of my spider. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT MONSTER AGAIN!"

I was not surprised at all. In fact I was expecting her to be dead--Darren he just proved was a fiery boy even though he was not fully grown I could tell when the pressure was high he could defeat the odds. Without meaning too he was showing me his special traits worthy of him to become my assistant…who ever Madam Octa had bit had definitely been close to him…

I laughed to hide my curious-ness of his abilities. "She will be oh so sad to hear that…" I mocked.

He was insulted and I knew it…his look of rage he gave me that insight straight away. "Don't make fun out of me! I don't like being teased!" He warned which to my honesty made me want to tease him even more.

"No?" I asked, "And what will you do if I continue?"

To my surprise and delight the boy pulled out two items from his pocket, one a bottle of old looking water--I assume it was holy water…the other was a silver cross…"I'LL STRIKE YOU WITH THESE!"

With the click of my fingers the items were now in my hands…I drank the water though it was disgusting and crushed the cross before laughing to myself, the pale complexion on his face was more delightful than most things I have ever seen!

"You know what I love?" I said with a wicked grin. "I love those people who watch horror films and read horror books. Because they believe what they read and hear, and come packing with silly little things like crosses and holy water instead of weapons which could do REAL damage like guns or hand grenades!" I announced.

The boy took this in and seemed torn in half between what he believed and what he had heard. "You mean…crosses don't…hurt you?" he stammered.

"Why should they?" I asked, I felt like a teacher who had just been comforted by a student about an answer to a question. What I heard next was not unexpected.

"Because your evil." He stated, I was insulted but I let him continue, he would soon understand what is like to be called something you hate…

"Am I evil?" I asked, I expected his answer, humans all the time from every age I have been alive for said the words…and I was right--that's exactly what he said.

"You must be!" he whined. "You are a vampire--vampires are evil…"

"You should not believe everything you are told. It is true that our appetites are exotic…but just because we drink blood does not mean that we are evil…are vampire bats evil when they drink from cows and horses?"

He knew what I was leading at but he didn't want to see it…in his eyes I saw the determination…he did not want to admit defeat. "That's different! They're animals!" he proclaimed and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Humans are animals too" I told him, "If a vampire kills a human then yes he is evil. One who drinks a little to fill his rumbling belly... Where is the harm in that?"

He couldn't answer me this time because he did not know what to believe…there was truth in fiction…but there is always fiction in truth…

"I see you are in no mood to debate, very well, I will save the speeches for another time. So tell me Darren Shan, what is it that you want if it is not my spider?" I asked, though I knew the answer, but it was what he said next which surprised me.

"She bit Steve Leonard…"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The boys' words brought my heart to a halt. If I had known that Steve had been bitten I would not agree to this bargain…when a thought came to me. Either a worthy ally or a dead future enemy…I get what I want no matter what…

"The one known as Steve Leonard…" I replied to Darren, "A nasty business, still little boys who play with things they do not understand can hardly complain if--" I began when Darren cut my sentence. He looked angry--but more desperate…

"I want you to make him better."

"I?" I asked acting surprised. "But I am no doctor! I am no a specialist…I am just a circus performer, a freak…remember?"

I watched him shake his head determinedly, he knew I could help Steve just as much as I knew that he would become a vampire. "No…you're more! I know you can save him. I know you have the power."

I stood now, I was very much taller than Darren Shan, but I had always been tall for my age. "Maybe…" I shrugged, trying to hide my smile. "Madam Octa's bite is deadly, but for every poison there exists an antidote…maybe I do have the cure…Maybe I have a bottle of serum which will restore your friend's bodily functions…"

I watched Darren smile, "YES!" he said gleefully, almost jumping in the air. "I knew it! I knew it--"

"But maybe--" I cut in, I raised a finger and his smile faded "It is just a small bottle. Maybe I want to save it for an emergency, in case Madam Octa ever bites _me_! Maybe I do not want to waste it on the evil little brat!"

He looked distraught at that moment, "No!" he said desperately, _"You have to give it to me! You have to use it on Steve! He's dying! You can't let him die!"_

I snorted, "I most certainly can!" I said and then laughed, then turned very serious. "What is your friend to me? You heard him the night he was here! He said he would become a vampire hunter when he grew up…!"

Darren tried to cover up for his actions. I knew there was nothing that could change my mind…when he said something I was waiting for…

"I can pay for it!" he shouted, my eyes narrowed and I grinned, the look on his face also changed--another realization crossing his mind as I hunched forward so I was closer.

"Pay for it?" I asked slyly. "But you are only a boy…you cannot possibly have enough money to buy the cure…"  
"I'll pay in bits!" he promised me, "Every week for fifty years or as long as you want me too! I'll get a job when I'm older and pay for the money I swear!" he vowed but I shook my head.

_"No"_ I announced sternly but softly, _"your money does not interest me…"_

"What does interest you…" he asked "I'm sure you have a price…that is why you waited for me isn't it?" he added and I smiled slightly, if this does not answer his question I was not sure what would…

"You are a clever young man" I said smiling, rubbing at the scar on my face with a wistful sort of tone. "I knew that when I woke to find my spider gone and a note in his place I said to myself. "Larten there goes a remarkable child a true prodigy! There goes a boy who is going places!"

Darren's tone grew cold. **_"QUIT WITH THE BULL WHAT DO YOU WANT!" _**

I laughed quite nastily at him and then turned serious again, "You remember what Steve Leonard and I talked about?"

Darren nodded, "He wanted to become a vampire--you said he was too young so he said he'd become your assistant and that was alright by you …but then you found out he was evil, so you said no"

I nodded, "That about sums it up." I replied, "Except if you recall also I was not too keen on an assistant either…they can be useful but also a burden…"

Darren looked up at me, "Where is all this leading?"

I closed my eyes took a deep breathe--considering what I was about to do and began to speak. "I have had a rethink since then. I decided that it might not be such a bad thing after all, especially now I have been separated from Cirque du Freak and will have to fend for myself. An assistant could just be what the witch doctor ordered!" I stated

Darren frowned at me. "You'll mean you'll let Steve become your assistant now?" he asked and I almost cried with laughter--he might not have been as clever I had guessed.

"Heavens no!" I said "_That monster?_ There is no telling what he'll do as he matures! No Darren Shan, I do not want Steve Leonard as my assistant…" I then pointed at him…and then his eyes widened with shock.

"You want _me!_" he stated, beating me to the punch and with a dark and sinister smile on my face I sincerely nodded in return.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"YOU'RE CRAZY!"**_

I watched Darren back away from me as I stayed glued to the spot, he knew what my intentions were now and how he was the main part of it all. "There's no way I'll become your assistant! You must be mad to even thing such a thing…"

I shrugged and raised my voice a little to tell I was being serious about this whole thing. "Then Steve Leopard dies…" I announced and then he stopped retreating, he looked like he was going to get down on his knees.

_"Please!"_ he begged, _"there must be another way!"_

"The issue is not open for debate!" I said sharply, "If you wish to save your friend then you must join me…If you refuse then there is nothing more to discuss…"

"What if I--"

**"DON'T WASTE MY TIME!"** I snapped at him, pounding on the table, the impatience I had been harboring for two weeks now powered into the fists--smashing the table in half.

**"I HAVE LIVED IN THIS DIRTY HOLE FOR TWO WEEKS! PUTTING UP WITH FLEAS, COCKROACHES AND LICE! IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN MY OFFER SAY SO AND I WILL LEAVE. BUT DO NOT WASTE MY TIME WITH OTHER OPTIONS BECAUSE THERE ARE NONE!"**

I watched the boy nod slowly and come forward, there was a taint of understanding in his eyes as he nodded, stepping forward with recognition "Tell me more about being a vampires assistant."

I smiled weakly, I told him the things he'd have to do, being my eyes and ears in the day, not exactly be my slave because that was too far, but it would be hard work just as it was for myself under Seba. I told him that I would teach him of our world, show him his old world through the eyes of a vampire…

"Do I have to become a vampire?" he asked and I nodded.

"Eventually yes…but at first you will only be half vampire half human so you will be able to walk in the day, you will not need as much blood to survive. You will have certain powers but not all…And you will only age at a fifth the regular rate, instead of the full vampires tenth"

He seemed confused so I explain in simple terms that he would grow one year every five years…"I dunno…" he murmured aloud. "Sounds dodgy to me…"

"It is your choice…" I stated, "I cannot force you to become my assistant. Of you decide it is not to your liking then you are free to leave!" I said, as another voice came through in my own, _"But you can not do that even if you want to!"_

My inner voice spoke true, Darren shook his head, "But Steve will die if I do that!"

"Yes" I agreed, "It's you're assistance or his life…"

"That's not much of a choice…" he grumbled, making my genius plan seem full proof,

"No." I admitted, "it is not. But it is the only one I can offer…Do you accept?"

I watched him think it over, it was like watching a war from outside the battlezone--I could sense his mind battling with his selfishness or his loyalty…when he looked up at me and sighed.

"Ok…I don't like it but my hands are tied. I just want you to know that if I ever get the chance to betray I will. If the opportunity arises to pay you back I'll take it. You'll never be able to trust me!" he said sternly and I couldn't help but laugh inwardly

"Nice kid!" I thought to myself sarcastically and then nodded, "fair enough…" I muttered

"I mean it!" he warned,

"I know you do!" I answered, "That is why I want you! A vampires assistant has to have spirit. Your fighting quality is exactly what drew me to you. I am sure you'll be a dangerous lad to have around I am sure! But in a fight when the chips are down I am just as sure you will be a worthy ally…"

I think my words startled him alittle, but there were the reason they were announced--that was what I believed…Darren took a deep breath.

"How do we do it?"

I walked forward, this was the part I knew would be the hardest, when Seba blooded me almost two hundred years ago it had been alarmingly painful for me…but for him it seemed ten times worse.

_**"Are you ok Seba?"**_

_**"Oh fine, fine…nothing a bit of spit can handle…"**_

_**"I hope I never have to do that again!"**_

_**"Well it depends…you will have to if you ever want to become a full vampire and it depends if you want to blood someone…which is more painful on the vampire's part than the humans"**_

_**"Then I don't think I ever will!"**_

_**"Well we shall see about that Master Larten…we shall see…"**_

I raised my right hand smiling at the memory, wandering if Seba knew then how troublesome and dangerous I was going to be for him just as I suspect Darren will be for me. I pressed my left hand's sharp fingernails into the fleshy points of my own ten scars…it was a sharp pain but I have felt worse…then I did the same to the other hand and turned to Darren shaking alittle.

"Lift your hands!" I grunted but he did not do as I asked so I jerked the palms up and dug my ten nails into his ten fingertips. He cried out and fell back rubbing at the bleeding tips in agony.

"Don not be such a baby!" I jeered, I thought Gavner was a wimp at times--

"It hurts…" he complained but I knew the worse pain was still to come. "Ofcourse it does!" I laughed, "It hurt me to! Did you think becoming a vampire was easy? Get used to the pain! Much lies ahead!"

I put his fingers in my mouth to test the blood, it was like a human tasting ice-cream, I swallowed it eagerly, I had not been hunting for a drink in a while and the blood gave me a burst of energy.

"It is good blood" I told him, "We can proceed."

Then I joined fingers with Darren, and waited…suddenly I felt my blood draining into him--a tingling painful feeling as though I was being sucked dry, whereas I was receiving Darren's blood in my other hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful sensation to leave--I was shaking slightly but he did not notice. This was definitely more painful than I pictured it would be but then again nothing I could not handle when I got used to it.

I opened my eyes and wandered what Darren must be feeling…when I was blooded I remembered the feeling, tingly and bitter--but he wasn't shaking…I knew I had got the worse deal. I watched as suddenly in pure pain the boy pulled away, he fell to the floor looking as sick as dog. I too felt dizzy as I liked at the blood on my fingers, healing it over so the blood would stop--I now had new scars over my original ones…

"Give me your hands…" I muttered and he did so as I licked them. He was amazed as I healed them then I tossed him a rag which he used to clean his hand off--ten scars on his young fingertips.

I took the chance to sigh, "that is how you recognize a vampire…there are other ways to change a human but the fingers are the most simple and painful method…"

"Is that it?" he asked, "Am I a half vampire now?"

"Yes" I answered.

"But I don't feel any different."

"It will take a few days for the effects to become apparent." I told him wistfully, "There is always a period of adjustment. The shock would be too great otherwise…"

"How do you become a full vampire?" Darren asked me, I was getting sick of the questions already but I answered as truthfully as I could.

"The same way…only you stay joined longer so more of the vampire's blood enters your body"

"So what will I be able to do with my new powers? Can I turn into a bat?"

I laughed smiling, though I could not blame him…he was too into the fictional side of our lives to realize it would be scientifically impossible!

"A bat?" I said shocked, "You do not believe in them silly stories do you? How on Earth can somebody the size of you or me turn into a tiny flying rat? USE YOUR BRAIN BOY! We can no more turn into bats rats and frogs than we can turn into ships, planes and monkeys!"

"So what can we do?"

I stroked my scar again and considered telling him, when I remembered my deal. "There is too much to explain right now. We must tend to your friend. If he does not get the antidote by morning, the serum will not work. Besides we have plenty of time to discuss secret powers…" I stated and grinned, "You could say that we have all the time in the world…"


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

With Darren on my back I flitted as fast as I could to the hospital. Darren seemed very impressed with the idea as I heard him gaping but my mind was on what I had done…what has changed not just my future but Steve's and Darren's futures forever…We reached the hospital quickly and quickly turned to him.

"Which room is your friend in?"

He told me the number, I counted the windows as I took off my shoes and told him to get back on my back. I also saw him gaze down at my feet and my red slippers...I only ever wear hard shoes when I preformed but I hated them like hell. As a child I had like to run around barefooted, but slippers are the next best thing.

Suddenly to Darren's surprise, I jumped forward into the wall and my toe and finger nails dug into it. "It is crumbly but it will hold us…" I announced, I could feel Darren's unsteady breathing on my neck. "Do not panic if we slip. I know how to land on my feet. It takes a very long fall to kill a vampire." I told him but I do not think he cared as long as I did as I promised him.

Climbing up with just my nails to support us I found Steve's room and climbed in. Darren got off my back and I knew then we were lucky to be in the room on our own.

I walked over to Steve and though I wanted to get as far away from the monster as I possibly could I studied him to see how the poison had worked…and it had--very much so.

"The poison has worked rapidly." I told Darren, "But we are in time." I added and he sighed with relief "It is a good job you did not wait any longer. A few more hours and he would have been a goner"

"Just get on with it!" said Darren sharply and I nodded, as I took out the glass vial…I examined it quickly as I told Darren how as much dangerous this was as the poison itself and then tilted Steve's head to one side. I made a small cut in the flesh of Steve's neck and then lifted the vial to drink the contents

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Said Darren in an uproar…he looked like he was about to explode.

"It must be passed on by mouth" I explained. "A doctor could inject it but I do not know about needles and the like."

"Is that safe?" I asked. "Won't you pass on germs?"

I sighed--I had been too right for my own good--I would have to get used to him asking me stupid questions. "If you want to call a doctor feel free! Otherwise have some faith in a man who has been doing this since before your grandfather was born!"

I poured the serum into my mouth--the taste of rotten eggs--I rolled it from side to side like a human would mouth wash and then placed my lips at the cut I had made on the boys neck and blew it into him. I sat back and spat out the rest of the serum.

"I am always afraid of swallowing that stuff by accident! One of these nights I am going to have a course about how to do it the easy way!"

It seemed Darren was about to answer my comment when Steve Leopard's eyes snapped open. "What's happening?" Darren asked me concerned when he fainted and returned to unconsciousness.

"It will be alright! He was on the brink of death. The journey back in never a pleasant one. He will be in pain for some time but he will live."

Darren asked about the side effects of the potion. I told him he would catch colds easily but nothing more. Steve woke again this time awake for longer, his eyes concentrating on both Darren and I before he snapped back to sleep. After reliving Darren again his friend would be fine and I went to walk out when a nurse entered.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"_ she shouted. _"Who the hell are--" _

I reacted quicker than even I suspected. Grabbing the brats bed covers I threw them over her and stunned she fell to the floor. I ran to the window and opened it.

"Come We must leave immediately!" I hissed at Darren but he was still frozen half way between the door and myself. I realized then what he was going to do.

"So you are reconsidering your deal?" I said--I think my words just made his thoughts clearer as he ran to the door and bounded out I shouted as he did making sure he overheard my promise. "Very Well Darren Shan! It will do you know no good! You are one of us! You will be back! You will come crawling on your knees begging for help! RUN FOOL RUN!"

It was then when I started laughing and I just couldn't stop…nor did I plan to. I watched from the window as the boy started running home, his hands over his eyes trying to get my words out of his head, but he will soon realize the truth.

It was would not be long before he realizes that the key to survival to a vampire--for him is _blood…_

_Fire…Pain…Agony._

_I couldn't get out of the maze of fire as it tried to consume me…fire and blood--fire and death…Turning on my hells I called out for help when I saw a figure--_

_Darren Shan held out his hand to help me and I took it pulling me away from the flame. We stood in the dark and stayed there in silence for a few moments when I noticed he was crying…as though he regretted something._

_"Darren--?" I began but didn't get to finish. A sword went through my spine so that I could see it through my gut--Darren just stood there as my attack started laughing. Where was that voice--that evil laugh familiar!_

_When I remembered--the attacker pushed Darren out of the way onto the floor and Steve Leonard looked down at me where I was down on my knees._

_"I TOLD YOU!" he said and his eyes widened with evil, "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE…!"_

_I looked up and he took the sword out of me and brought it down for the final strike--_

I woke up so violently I hit my head against the table so hard it smashed where I was sleeping underneath it. Sweat ran down my face and fingers were tightening my heart with fear. I had never been so afraid in my life...

Darren had run from me at the hospital two days ago, It was late on a Friday afternoon and still he had not arrived. When I got back to the basement I spent a lot of time wondering about the recent events. I had blooded a child…saved a boy born to be a monster…and I at the moment had gained nothing from the pain and regret I had caused!

"Charna's guts…" I muttered to myself, I was shaking like a leaf sitting on my own in the dark. I was going to go hunting since I needed human blood badly, but dared not to. If I did I might miss Darren. "That is if he comes back…he could be dead already…!" I thought to myself.

It was a strange idea but it was worth thinking about. I could be waiting for someone who was dead. I was considering going and finding Darren to make sure when I heard footsteps--loud pounding foots steps…

I dared to chance it I steadily strolled to the doorway and as I arrived I saw the boy's figure getting closer. I had been right, Darren Shan had arrived at last.

When he got closer I sighed, "I heard you coming." I told him but he did not seem to care.

"I sucked blood from one of my best friends and almost bit my sister…" he told me. He took that in my stride as I sighed once more.

"You escaped lightly." I told him sadly, "Many vampires kill someone close before they realize they are doomed."

The comment reminded me of Gavner, that had happened to my good friend when he was blooded--killing his brother, that, he told me was where he got his dreadful snoring problem from but I was not sure whether to believe him about that. Darren looked down at the floor and sighed. "There is no going back is there? No magic potion to make me human or keep me from attacking people?"

I shook my head, "The only thing that can stop you now is a good old stake through the heart." I told him.

Darren sighed. He had finally given in. I had seen that look in pair of eyes before "Very well…I don't like it but I guess there is no other choice. I am yours. I won't run away again. Do with me what you wish…" he replied.

You probably wont believe this" I told him sadly. "But I know what you are going through and I feel sorry for you, but that is neither here or there. We have work to do and cannot afford to waste time. Come Darren Shan," I told him and I took his hand to make sure he followed. "We have much to do before you can assume your rightful place at my side."

"Like what?" He asked me confused. I knew what I was going to say would scare him but it was the only method I could think of.

"First of all." I said with a sly smile, "We have to _kill you!"_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

I was quite surprised with Darrens attitude now he finally took the role as my assistant, I told him we had to fake his death but asked it he could have the weekend to say goodbye to his hometown and family first. I agreed.

I had had no home when I was blooded, my family had been dead and all I knew was Cirque Du Freak. Though I knew that if I had had my father and brothers around at the time and knew I would never see them again--I would want to say goodbye and spend as much of my time with them as I could.

So I spent the weekend preparing myself--I knew I would have to explain about vampirism from the very beginning with Darren since he knew nothing about us anyway bar the horror films he watched which I knew would just extremely confuse him.

I wished Seba was nearby, then I could ask him about being a teacher--after all, that was what I was about to become. I would be the role of a mentor, a guide and a devotee to protect another all in one! Now I know what I was up against I knew how badly Seba must have had it with me!

I could just imagine what Seba would tell me:

_**"It will not be easy Larten…"**_

_**"I know that already…"**_

_**"If you earn his trust then perhaps it will be easier for you to teach him."**_

_**"But he hates me…"**_

_**"Maybe he will now--but students never appreciate their mentors until long after they realize what it is like in your place…like you have!"**_

_**"You can say that again…"**_

I sighed and then realized I had to be at Darren's in a few minutes and so I flitted to his house and as planned I climbed into his window and sat in his wardrobe waiting for the signal that would let me come out.

I thought coffins were dark! I could see my hand across my face but nothing more. I was sitting on shoes, which stank, and the itchy jumpers were becoming extremely annoying. I wasn't really sure how long he would be. Thoughts of him coming with the police and telling them I was breaking and entering as humans call it flooded to my mind but as I worried I heard the signal--three knocks on the door.

I stepped out and brushed off the jumpers access wool with had irritated me. Looking up at Darren I snorted, "I feel sorry for Madam Octa, having spend so much time in--"

"Shut up!" he snapped at me. He was on edge, and it was understandable why.

"No need to be rude!" I muttered softly "I was merely passing a comment!"

"Well don't!" he said sharply, "You might not think of much of this place but I do! This is my home, my room, my wardrobe ever since I can remember and I never going to see it again after tonight…this is my last little while here. So don't badmouth it! Alright!"

"I am sorry." I told him after considering his words. He then went to his bed and tossed me a bag with heavy items in. I however caught it as though it was a feather.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Some personal stuff" he said "My diary--A picture of my family--A couple of other bits and pieces…but nothing that will be missed. Will you mind it for me?"

I agreed.

"But only If you promise not to look through it?" he told me and I frowned.

"Vampires have no secrets from each other--" I began but then I saw his face and I sighed, "I will not open it" I promised.

He took a breath and asked for the potion--the dark and foul smelling liquid would be the key to this plan succeeding. It would slow the boy's heart enough to make it look and fell like he was consumed by death when he saw really just awake with his eyes open or closed if that was the case…in a sense…

I moved behind him and put my hands on his neck. I was worried about doing this wrong but I was not going to tell the boy that was I! "You're sure this will work?" he asked nervously.

"Trust me" I told him, but I was assuring not only Darren but also myself.

"I always thought a broken neck meant people couldn't walk or move!" He said and I considered the logic explanation.

"The bones of the neck do not matter. Paralysis only happens if the spinal cord--a long muscle running down the middle of the neck--breaks. I will be careful not to damage it…" I told him.

"Won't the doctors think it's odd?" He asked, by now I still wasn't used to the many questions but I was answering in a placid tone.

"They will not check--The potion will slow your heart down so much they will be sure you are dead…they will see the broken neck and put two and two together. If you were older, they might go ahead with an autopsy. But no doctor likes cutting a child open." I told him but I knew I was twisting the truth. I was uncertain about what I had told him--they could still perform an autopsy and what if they don't bury the boy--but cremate him instead!

I cleared my throat, if that is the case I will find someone from the morgue his build and height to replace him before the event--but when I thought of the autopsy would be near impossible…and a problem. I am just going to have to pray to the gods that that was not the case!

I turned to Darren, "Now, are you totally clear on what is going to happen and how you must act?" I asked him.

"Yes" he said

"There must be no mistakes…" I warned. "If you make just one slip our plans will fall apart."

"I AM NO FOOL! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He snapped.

"Then do it!" I snorted in return.

So he did.

He threw the liquid down the back of his throat and I watched, my neck tense with agitated nerves as over barely moments his heart slowed to an almost stop. When he tried to move he could not and I took a deep breath. "I am going to snap the neck now!" I told him and did so…there was a terrible cracking noise as I did so and then noticing his skin was going white I tossed him out of the window. Watching him fall I prayed for his survival…I was beginning to like the boy's attitude…

It was ten minutes before the boy's family realized something was wrong, I watched in the shadows of the street opposite as a neighbor told them their son was on the garden grass. It was heart breaking to watch--

_**"DARREN!"**_

_**"Let go of him Angie!"**_

_**"What's wrong with him Dermot?"**_

_**"I don't know---he must have fallen--"**_

_**"HE'S NOT MOVING! HE'S NOT MOVING!"**_

I watched the father ask the neighbor to take his wife inside--I saw him bend down and check Darrens pulse and then I saw something which made me heart cease to beat--he started crying…

I stayed until daybreak to watch what happened to Darren though I didn't want to mishandle the genius plan but I needed to make sure they didn't perform an autopsy…It was so agonizing to see how much Darren would be missed. It was pain I knew well…atleast they had each other--I had had no one when it had happened to me…

However, ofcourse I had to leave and relived that he was not having an autopsy and he would be buried tomorrow evening I could relax a little more…but when I got back to my coffin I couldn't sleep. I was worried not just for the family or for the future ahead of myself but also the boys'…

"BY THE BLOOD OF KLEDHON LURT!" I said suddenly--a thought finally sinking in…a thought that made me eyes widen…

The generals….

I knew then I was in trouble, Darren would be different to all other half vampires because he was a half vampire child…sooner or later a general will come across our path…what will he say when he finds out? Death would be likely. However, not for Darren, Darren had done nothing wrong but just obeyed my commands--! I, on the other hand would be the one who would get staked to death…!

But that though a problem was the least of my worries, I lay in the coffin still thinking it over. The time went slow…too slow…When it came to the time of day of the funeral I was getting anxious.

"Vampire gods--keep the boy safe…" I thought to myself, time went even slower and then at long last I climbed out of my coffin and flitted to the cemetery.

When I found the cemetery It did not take long to find Darren's grave…There were atleast a hundred stones but you can always tell which ones are new. Darren's grave was covered in flowers and the ground was still soft where it had been freshly laid and dug.

I could not read the gravestone, as I was illiterate but the shapes were very familiar, when I meet Gavner again ((If I do)) I would like him to translate what it said so I memorized the strange shapes on the stone:

_IN MEMORY OF DARREN SHAN_

_1974 -1985 _

_A BOY WHO'S DESTINY WAS CUT SHORT_

I then placed the flowers gently out of the way of the coffin and then I began to dig at flit speed. It was tiring but the thought of the boy below me--trapped in the dirt trying to breathe and I kept on the task. Soon I reached the dark coffin and I rapped my knuckles against it to warn Darren I was there.

I then set to unscrewing the lid and when I opened it I saw Darren look up at me as though I was his savior. He took in the night air and then started coughing. I quickly checked him over.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I feel dead tired." He told me. I chuckled and smiled. "Stand up so I can examine you" I told him and I watched him wince as I pulled him out of the grave and I jumped back in to started placing the earth back into grave.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked and I sighed softly.

"No, You would just slow me down. Go for a stroll and walk some of the stiffness out of your bones. I will call you when I am ready to move on" I told him.

"Did you bring my bag?" he asked and I nodded. I hadn't invaded his privacy--what was the point! But I suppose there was nothing much in there I did not already know…

I began digging as I heard Darren go off in the distance, when the crunching sound of his feet in the leaves stopped…and I worried, I looked up over the hole and saw no sign of him.

"Darren?" I asked but got no answer--_"DARREN WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"I'm fine!" I heard him answer, and I sighed with relief.

"Where are you?" I asked about to climb out of the hole, he was close but I wanted to know he was somewhere I could see him.

"Over here!" he replied. "My legs were weak so I laid down for a minute."

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" he said again, "I'll rest a bit more then try them again. Give me a shout when you're ready" he said and since he did not tell me he was in any danger I continued digging but my mind kept telling me something was wrong.

When I heard a shout as I finished digging, I could not make out the words or see where it came from but seconds later Darren came toward him and he looked as pale as a sheet. I had never seen a stranger looking kid as he wore the clothes he wore during his burial--It looked like he was going to a wedding.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked, "You seem very uptight," I said and he frowned.

"So would you if you spent all day in a coffin!"

I laughed out then "Master Shan! I have spent more time in coffins than many of the truly dead!" I looked back down at the grave and disposed of the shovel. "Is the stiffness wearing off?" I asked.

"It's better than it was!" he said rubbing his arms and wrists. "I wouldn't like to fake my death too often though--" he added.

"No" I agreed, "Well, hopefully it will not be necessary again. It is a dangerous stunt. Many things can go wrong."

He stared at me strangely and I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. "You told me I was safe as houses!" he said and though I had lied enough, I did not want to lie to him again.

"I lied--" I told him. "The potion can sometimes drives it's patients too far towards death and they never recover--And I could not be sure they would not perform an autopsy on you. In addition--" Then I noticed the look he gave me and sighed "Do you want to hear all this?"

"NO!" he said sickly and then he took a dive at me. But I ducked out of the way laughing, the boy was so stubborn…he would have to learn to deal with me before he met any other vampires…if he did then he would get along well with them. _"YOU TOLD ME I WAS SAFE!"_ he cried, "_YOU LIED!"_

"I had to!" I told him truthfully; "there was no other way"

"What If I had died?" he asked and thought up a lie.

"I would be down one assistant. No great loss, I am sure I could have found another!" though I said nthe words I did not think I could, no boy I had ever met in two hundred years could do what the eleven year old had done and I was proud of him in that sense.

_"YOU--YOU---OH"_ He kicked the ground and I knew he would have called me some horrible things and was unsure why he did not. Nevertheless, it was almost midnight. We had to head off….

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Give me a minute…" he said and then climbed onto a tombstone to get a better look of his hometown. I sighed, the town I once knew had been destroyed.

"You will grow used to leaving after a time" I told him as I stood barely two inches behind but I knew still I twisted the truth again, it would take years to do so…It did with me anyway…maybe for the boy it will be easier. Then I saw his face again and shook my head. He would be worse than I ever was…"Vampires are always saying goodbye. We never stop anywhere very long. We are forever picking up our roots and moving on to pastures news. It is our way…"

He looked at me and then back at the small town with a sigh "Is the first time the hardest?" he asked me.

"Yes--but it never gets easy…" I told him.

"How long before I get used to it?"

"Maybe a few decades…" I said honestly, "Maybe longer."

He sighed again, "Can we never have homes or wives or families?"

"No" I sighed also, "Never"

"Does it get lonely?" he asked and this time the question stuck him and sank in quickly. I had been alone for a long time…but I had never considered myself "lonely". Not until tonight…

"Terribly so…" I admitted softly.

The boy nodded sadly and took my words in. Then he stepped down and took up his bag ready to go.

"You may ride on my back if you wish?" I told him but he disagreed. "Maybe later--but I want to get the stiffness out of my legs first." He told me.

He rubbed his belly and listened to it growl, "I haven't eaten since Sunday!" he moaned, "I'm hungry!"

"Me too…" I replied, I hadn't had human blood for a long time now…"lets go eat…" I told him. He seemed uneasy and he took a deep breath and I took a hand for support, which he squeezed in reply. We turned and faced away from the graves. Then side by side, the vampire and his assistant, we began walking…

…into the night.


	12. Prologue: Vampires Assitant

**Darren Shan Saga** **The Vampire's Assistant and the Tunnels of Blood, Larten Crepsley's story**

_(AN - This is the story he would have wrote if he could read or write!)_

**_Introduction_**

My name is Larten Crepsley, I am a vampire.

I did not always be this way-I was left alone when my father and brothers were killed and I joined a freak show when I had no where else to go. Thenthe owner Mr Tall introduced me to Seba Nile, A good vampire and in his prime who thenblooded me and taught me in the ways of vampirism.

I used to have a normal lone wolf type life as a vampire, as I had separated from the vampire world for seventeen years to get some peace. Then however, two eleven year old kids decided to come to Cirque Du Freak where I preformed with my spider Madam Octa, and turn my normal-like life upside down!

One of the children was Steve Leonard. He discovered who I was and wanted to become a vampire aswell. I considered turning him into my assistant-a half vampire-but then I tasted his blood. He was evil I could taste it, So I could not and disagreed to his pleas. Steve swore to kill me and ran off laughing, his laugh still haunts me and probably will for the rest of my life, but the story does not end there.

His friend Darren Shan had seen this and even though he knew what I was-a vampire-he took all his courage and stole my spider Madam Octa. Ofcourse I was no fool, I followed him to his house and got an interesting idea in my head…

To cut a long story short the spider bit Steve who was Darren's best friend and the young Shan pleaded for my help. I agreed as long as he became a half vampire in the place Steve would have. He agreed-I saved Steve's life and then the boy ran from me to home. But he was a half blood now-he was lucky to get away with not hurting anyone because of his new vampire blood but after 3 days of trying to be a normal human he gave in. I helped him fake his death. He was buried alive and then after I dug him up we set off together.

My days as a lone vampire were over for now. Just as his life as a human was also over. Our night as Larten Crepsley and his assistant Darren Shan had barely began…


	13. Chapter 1 VAToB

_**Chapter 1**_

_It was a dry warm night and Stanley Collins had decided to walk home after the scout meeting. It wasn't a long walk less than two kilometersand though the night was dark, he knew every step of the way as surely as he knew how to tie a reef knot._

_Stanley was a scout master. He loved the scouts, he'd been one when he was a boy and kept in contact when he grew up. He'd turned his three sons into first rate sons, and now they'd all grown up he was helping the local kids._

_Stanley walked quickly to keep warm. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and even though it was a nice night, his arms and legs were soon covered with goosebumps. He didn't mind. His wife would have a lovely cup of hot chocolate and currant buns waiting for him when he got home. He'd enjoy them all the more after a long, brisk walk. _

_Trees grew along both sides of the roade home, making it very dark and dangerous for anyone who wasn't used to it. But Stanley had no fears. On the contrary, he loved the night. He enjoyed listening to the sound of his feet crunching through the long grass and briars_

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_He smiled. When his sons were young he'd pretend there were monsters lying in wait up in the trees as they walked home. He'd make scary noises and shake the leaves of low hanging branches when the boys weren't looking. Sometimes they'd burst into screams and run for home at top speed and Stanley would follow after them, laughing._

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_Snap_

_Stanley stopped and frowned, That had sounded like a stick breaking, but how could it have been. He would have known if he'd been stepping on a twig. And there were no cows or sheep in the near by feilds._

_He stood still for about half a minuite. listening curiously. When there were no more sounds he shook his head and smiled. It had been his imagination playing tricks. He;d tell the wife when he got home and they'd have a good laugh._

_He started walking again._

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_There, Back to the familliar sounds. There was nodody else about. He would have heard more than a single branch snapping if there was. Nobody could sneak up on Stanley J Collins. He was a trained scoutmaster. His ears were as sharp as a foxes._

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Cru_

_Snap_

_He stopped again. the fingers of fear tightening around his beating heart._

_That hadn't been his imagination. He'd heard it, clear as a bell. A twig snapping, somewhere overhead. And before it snapped: had there been the slightest rustling sound, as if something was moving?_

_Stanley gazed up between the trees but it was too dark to see. There could have been a monster the size of a car up there and he wouldn't have been able to spot it. Ten monsters. A Hundred. A thou_

_Oh, that was silly. There was no monsters in the trees. Monsters dont exsist. Monsters weren't real. It was a squirrel or an owl, something ordinary like that._

_Stanley raise a foot and began to bring it down._

_Snap_

_His foot hung in the air and his heart pounding quickly. That was no squirrel! The sound was too sharp. Something big was up there, Something that shouldn't be up there. Something that had never been there before Something that_

_Snap_

_The sound was closer this time, lower down, and all of a sudden Stanley could stand it no longer. _

_He ran._

_Stanley was a large man, but fairly fit for his age. Still, it had been a long time since he'd ran this fast, and after a hundred meters he was out of breathe and had a stitch in his side._

_He slowed to a halt and bent over, gasping for air._

_Crunch_

_His head shot up_

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

_There were footsteps coming towards him! Slow heavy footsteps. He listened terrified as they came closer and closer. Had the monster leapt ahead of him through the trees Had it climbed down? Was it coming to finish him off? Was..._

_Crunch. Crunch._

_The footsteps stopped and Stanley was able to make out a figure. It was smaller than he'd epected. No bigger than a boy. He straightened up, gathering his courage round him like a cloak and stepped forward for a better look._

_It was a boy. A small frightened looking boy, dressed in a dirty suit._

_Stanley smiled and shook his head, what a fool he'd been. The wife would have a field day when he told her about this._

_"You ok lad?" Stanley asked._

_The boy didn't answer_

_Stanley didn't recognise the youngster, but a lot of new famillies had moved into the area recently. He no longer knew every child in the neighbourhood._

_"Can I help you?" he asked. "Are you lost?"_

_The boy shook his head slowly. There was something strange about him, something that made Stanley feel uneasy. It might have been the effect of the darkness and the shadows but the boy looked very pale, very thin, very...hungrey._

_"Are you alright?" Stanley asked, stepping closer, "Can I"_

_SNAP!_

_The sound came from directedly overhead, loud and meancing. The boy leapt back quickly out of the way. Stanley just had time to glance up and spot a huge red shape which might have been a bat, slashing it's way through the branches of the trees..._

_And then the red monster was on him. Stanley opened his mouth to scream but before he could the monsters hands, claws clamped over his mouth. There was a brief struggle, then Stanley was sliding to the floor unconscious, unseeing, unknowing._

_Above him, the two creatures of the night moved in for the feed..._

* * *

I turned the fat man over smirking to myself, looking round I saw only Darren was in view. He looked uneasy but he was still getting used to my habit of sucking blood from victims. Just as I had to with Seba, he would just have to get used to it…he is now my assistant so he must do as I say.

"Imagine a man his age wearing a scouts uniform…" I snarled, Darren walked forward so he was alittle closer to me.

"Were you in the scouts?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"We did not have them in my day…" I told him but left it at that. "Plenty of blood in this one!" I said and as I drank I thought about the past two months with my new assistant.

Darren and I had a teaching relationship at the moment, nothing more, two months of asking questions and replying was all that really past between us.

Teaching I found was easier than I thought it would be, even though I'm not sure the boy agrees. He was a quick learner and took every piece of info in and absorbed it like a sponge. I was very glad of this. I knew and he knew that we were both impatient people. Both of us had very quick tempers…

I drank quickly from the scoutmaster's leg—the blood the energy I needed badly since this was my second feed in two months. Then I turned to Darren, his eyes were fix on me as though I was a monster…that was the only thing he still could not see—that I was not the only monster—he was now one also. If he could just learn to accept it and go on, but alas since the blooding bar drinking partly from his friend he had not taken in human blood. The longer this continued—the less likely he would live…

"And good vintage…" I joked, "Your turn…" I said to him and he started toward me but then stopped—looking at me darkly. I knew what he was going to say before he said it…

"I cant!" He said and I clenched my hands together angrily.

"Do not be stupid!" I growled, "You have shied away twice already. It is time you drank!"

"I can't!" he cried again. I growled inwardly, we usually got on quite well but when it came to this issue we always argued.

"You have drank animal blood!" I said.

"That's different—this is a human!" Darren retorted angrily.

"So what?" I snapped. "_We_ are not! You have to start treating humans the same as animals Darren. Vampires cannot live on animal blood alone. If you do not start drinking human blood, you will grow weak! If you continue to avoid it—you will die!"

"I know" he said miserably. "You've explained it to me and I know we don't hurt those we drink from, not unless we drink too much—" he stopped and trailed off unhappily.

I sighed, again I had lost the battle against Darren but I wouldn't lose the war—he will drink—he has too… "Very well…" I said, "It is hard, especially when you are only a half vampire and the hunger is not so great. But you must feed soon… For your own sake!"

I clean the cut I drank from and covered it with my spit. I like taking care of the humans I drink from since I used to be one. All that was left was the tiniest spot like scar. I left the man where he was and I turned to Darren.

"Come…" I said standing, "The night is young, We will go find a rabbit or a fox for you" "You don't mind me drinking from him?" Darren asked, I shook my head.

"You will drink eventually. When you are hunger enough…"

I turned to walk away but even though he thought I couldn't hear him I heard it anyway.

"No" he said, "I wont…Not from a human. I'll never drink from a human—NEVER!"

Darren's words had effected me deeply, we didn't speak until the next evening and even though it was hard for him, he had to drink…I did not want all this worry and impatience I have suffered now for two months to go in vain because he lefts himself die! Well that's what I tell myself, but I am not entirely sure if I would miss this child if he did. We have clashed a lot with our different personalities and so it was more arguing with the human side of me than a 12-year-old child!

Life as a vampire is very different for me now since Darren came into my peaceful life. I have not only myself to look out for but Darren too. As I have probably written he's always asking questions…questions that I can't put off because that is what he needs to know. I had never ever been this curious in my whole half vampire stage and he was a nightmare…

I slept peacefully that night with some fresh blood in me, though we still need human food like eggs and bacon, blood is the thing that keeps us strong and young. Without human blood and only animal blood or none at all we grow weak and develop faster than humans. I would never admit it to Darren but that is why I look so much older than I should. I had been blooded at the age of 20, though quite a young age in vampire sense, not so young in humans.

However, I didn't want to drink human blood because of a certain incident during my first week as a vampire. For the first 5 months of vampirism I noticed the changes in my face…I had over a week changed to look as though I had aged ten years…as though a very young thirty year old.

Seba had laughed at me because of this…then he gave me some bottled blood to drink. Under protest I had drank and because of it I still live and breathe…but I lost ten years of my appearance…even now Seba gives me a ribbing!

The evenings went quicker now with Darren around, sometimes we got to chatting about vampirism…other times I asked about his life as a human, but I still don't think he trusts me. In fact I have the feeling that he's been trying not to cut off my head while I sleep.

That way atleast I will leave this world forever and he will face the consequences for his murderous actions…but I am still not sure why he hasn't murdered me yet! After all he told me he would, many times in fact, but maybe he is getting used to me after all, though I will never really know if it is truth or a lie.

It had been not long after drinking from the scoutmaster when I woke one evening to find Darren missing, I found a note but could only make out my name and his name so I hoped that it wasn't a goodbye letter—not that I hadn't expected one… Maybe I should tell Darren I am alliterate after all he would not have left me a note if he had known I could not read or write.

I started to worry a little at first, maybe he had gone to try and survive on his own in the human kill human world, but maybe he would be back soon…At that moment I wish I could read because my impatience was growing thin. When suddenly he arrived out of the blue, his face was sweaty and he looked paler than he should be ((even though he was a vampire and had lived without human blood)) as though he had been scared stiff.

"We should leave right away…" he told me sadly but urgently. I took one look at his face, knew something was wrong but didn't ask, sighed and then with a tight grin, nodded weakly.

"Very well…we leave for the next town tonight…"

It did not take long to reach the next town, we found a deserted church and that night though I wanted to desperately ask Darren what was wrong I knew that he needed his space and left him alone. I may have been a teenager 200 years ago…but even then teenage years were a lot alike...

When morning came I wanted to sleep, but every nerve wanted me to stay awake and keep an eye on the boy. I was sleeping on a pew and so I was high up…I could see the boy lying beside it. In my day when life was much harder and rougher, I as a half vampire would have rather died than be a human…now I had a troublesome half vampire in my stead whom would rather die than be a vampire and may get that wish very soon…


	14. Chapter 2 VATob

**Chapter 2**

I woke to the smell of stew below me and I saw Darren sitting there cooking, the smell drifted up my nostrils and I took it in, in delight. It smelt delicious indeed. Darren noticed I was up and gestured to my bowl…which he'd prepared for me ready to eat when I woke and I couldn't help feeling better enough though my sleep was disturbed.

Sitting down the two of us wolfed down the soup happily, Toward the end I looked over at Darren and decided he'd had enough time to think about yesterday's events and I wanted to know what had happened. Discretion was the best way and so I coughed inwardly.

"It is very nice Darren…" I told him.

"Thank you…" he answered softly.

"I…um well…that is…" I began and then sighed, "I was never good at being subtle…what went wrong yesterday? Why were you so upset?" I asked him at last and then in blur of movement the boy started telling me what happened.

He had been playing a game of hockey with boys in the last town we visited. He'd told me because of his vampire skills he was very good at sport and one of the other boys had injured him and so Darren, out of anger, accidentally broke both of one of the players' shinbones. I listened carefully and as I did I couldn't help but think it coincidence.

_

* * *

__When I was a half vampire in the very early 1900's I had been still a little eager and anxious when it came to friends…the only friends I ever made were vampires, witches or the freaks at the Cirque. I hadn't had a real human friend since before my blooding, the boy I had befriended after saving his life from an angry slave owner. _

_I had taken on the alias of Vur Horston since I had heard a rouge vampire ((name unknown)) had wanted me dead and it was for my own safety, another reason we had gone to London was to be in a large crowd and not so easily found. Seba and I were worried for this rouge vampire had teamed up with five vampaneze and it wasn't certain why they wanted us dead. _

_So I had been walking round London alone whilst Seba was sleeping, myself about 100 years old, feeling and looking more twenty. When I saw a couple of London lads my psychical age kicking round a leather ball in the snow. At the time it was not as popular a game as it is now, but even then people enjoyed it all the same. When they saw me watching standing there in my awe of what a wonderful game they were playing they called out_

_"Hey!" said one and came running over. "We need a striker…wanna join in—"_

_I wanted to say no and run off but the boys beckoned me on and then one of them sneered at me. "Why do we want him playing with us anyway John? He looks to posh to play with us working folk!"_

_That settled it. I took the challenge and as always wanted to prove them wrong. I found the control of the ball easy enough. My vampire strength and advantage made me a quick learner and the John, my team captain, was looking at me like a god as I scored three goals to make us draw. The lad who had insulted me - Henry looked at me was disgusted after scoring the third goal. He tried fouling me but I was too quick for him and so to wind me up he started to foul and injure the other players in my team. _

_I was smiling to myself weakly, we would win this match up when I walked over to Jon at the tip off. "Horston you're an amazing player with those plates of meat!" said John smiling, and I smiled back, not sure what plates of meat were and I found out later it meant my feet in cockney slang._

_"Thanks John, you are not so bad yourself…" I replied._

_"You do realize that we have lolly on this game right?" I frowned inwardly, did he mean what he think he meant. They were betting on who'd win?_

_"Lolly means money right?" I asked confused and he nodded eagerly._

_"Henry is offering to give up all his work savings if we win…that's almost forty pound!"_

_I sighed inwardly, I then realized why Henry was cheating…after all to a human in this decade forty-pound is not a lot of money, but in the 1900's that could rent you a home in a decent inn in London for almost a year or just less…!_

_We continued playing but this time I was less eager to score. Henry's team went up by one goal and then just as I walked to the center point I saw Henry hold something, which was flashing in his hand. Not sure what it was I thought nothing of it when we continued playing. I passed the ball to John near the goal and then Henry ran up behind him and the flashy object finally was revealed to be a knife, which embedded into John's back!_

_John looked round, the ball falling away at his feet and into Henry's grasp whilst he went and scored, but I wasn't paying an attention. I ran over to John who had fallen onto the floor. I checked for a pulse. It was there but then I looked down at his spine and knowing a lot about how the human body worked and looking at the extent of the injury I realized the terrible truth—John would never walk again…_

_I looked down at John and then all I saw was red, I was mad as hell…the first friend I'd had for years was hurt …because of an evil man who had bet his money away and changed his mind. _

_"Looks like your captain's taken a trip!" remarked Henry eagerly and evilly, "without a captain you can't continue play making the match forfeit…"  
"Not necessarily!" I said coldly, staring at Henry, eyeball to eyeball. "I'll take his place…" _

_The game continued, John taken away by spectators to the sideline and henry didn't try to hurt anyone else, but he didn't really need to. The rest of my teammates were too scared to go anywhere near him and so it was left to me to take him down. Anger and rage feeling me I ran up to him and with the mud as my ally I slide tackled him to the ground. _

_It would have been a dangerous move for a human to play on a human. However, for a vampire to play on a human—I didn't even want to see what I'd done. I heard a scream, and soon realized why, Henry's legs had broken in two—the white bone seeable through the crimson. I wouldn't be surprised it he died or shock to the system or of blood loss in a few moments…_

_This time Henry looked at me with fear not anger. It was then that I decided to leave before I caused any more damage. "I shouldn't play this game anymore" I had told him, "It won't catch on anyway…" and with that I walked away, still feeling the deadly cold stare of my teammates._

* * *

But that had been 100 years ago, I hadn't imagined that the same kind of thing would have happened to Darren. But it seemed it had, I could have told him my version but it would take too long, I decided instead to tell him what Seba had told me after I had told him what happened. 

"It is something you must get used to…" I said, "It is a fact of life that we are stronger than humans, faster and tougher. If you play with them, they will be hurt…"

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" said Darren "It was an accident!"

I shrugged recollecting on what Seba had told me

"Listen Darren, there is not way you can stop this happening again, not if you mix with humans. No matter how hard you try to be normal, you are not. There will always be accidents waiting to happen."

"What you're saying is I can't have friends any more right?" he said sadly and I began to cut in to disagree but he continued before I could.

"I'd figured that out by myself, that's why I was so sad. I'd been getting used to the idea of never being able to go back home and see my old friends, but it was yesterday, I realized that I'd never be able to make new ones either. I'm stuck with you! I can't have any other friends can I?"

I rubbed my scar as I considered what he said, what I had told him—and disagreed—It had been different in my story. My friend had been hurt because of a bet—Darren was only playing—he is only a child. Seba's advicemy advice had just made him feel worse—my advice had just told him that he was a freak and shouldn't and couldn't have friends…but that's not what I wanted to say.

"That is not true—" I told him sadly, trying to take back my words without sounding like a hypocrite. "You can have friends…you just have to be careful. You—"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" he said and he looked at me with watery green eyes. I wanted to tell him to calm down but his words stopped me.

"You said it yourself! There will always be an accident waiting to happen! Even shaking hands is dangerous, I could cut their wrists open with my nails." He told me bitterly.

"NO—I won't put people's lives in danger. I'm too dangerous to have friends anymore. Besides—it's not like I can make a true friend!"

"Why not?" I said not sure if he was really asking me or giving me a rhetorical question.

"True friends can't keep secrets from each other! I could never tell a human I was a vampire. I'd always have to lie and pretend to be someone I'm not. I'd always be afraid they'd find out who I am and hate me!"

"It is a problem every vampire shares—" I said impulsively…I sounded like Seba—well a much younger Seba, he was much nicer now and less strict since he was much older and the expression "almost past his peak" but did I want be like my old mentor? Did I want to mould the kid into my clone? Did I want him to be a better version than me? I didn't get a chance to think of the answer because he looked at me with such anger at my words, which really were placed there by an older being.

_"BUT EVERY VAMPIRE ISN'T A CHILD!"_ he said fiercely "What age were you when you were blooded? Were you a man?" he asked me. The most personal question he'd ever asked me whilst he'd been a vampire—or before. I simply nodded.

"Friends aren't that important to adults!" he said truthfully. "My dad told me that grown ups get used to not having loads of friends. They've got work, hobbies and other stuff that keeps them busy! But my friends were the most important thing I had in my life—apart from my family…well you took your family away when you pumped your stinking blood into me and now you've ruined the chances of letting me have a proper friend again! Thanks a lot. Thanks for making a monster out of me and wrecking my life!"

I looked into his face and all I saw was despair, he took a piece of meat from his almost empty plate and rammed it into his mouth, but I just turned and couldn't face him. The words of the child made me consider my views of the vampires. I like Darren was made a vampire quite young ((twenty is young for a vampire). So I too had all these questions I wanted answering yet I had never seen it from his point of view…All this time I had always been thinking how Darren being a vampire would affect my life—whilst I'd forgotten how it would affect his...

When I started speaking, my voice went croaky, as though I was suffering with a terrible cold. "I am sorry…" I muttered bluntly, Darren turned giving me a surprised expression which inwardly made me sigh—I will have to get Darren to understand that I may be a vampire but I was once a human too…"I should not have blooded you Darren. It was a poor call. You were too young, It has been a long time since I was a boy I had forgotten what it was like. I never thought of your friends and how much you would miss them. It was wrong of me to blood you terribly wrong I…"

I trailed off into silence. I felt to miserable now realizing the full horrors I had actually committed, taking Darren away from all the things he'd treasured. I felt like a monster…I felt wet drops in the corners of my eyes and whilst Darren wasn't looking I wiped them away.

After a few more moments silence the boy turned to me and sighed, "Well there's no use moaning about it," he said, breaking the silence and trouble between us. "We can't go back. What's done is done right?"

I looked at him, and would have smiled at his optimism and his wistful thinking if I had not had felt so darn lousy. "Yes…" I sighed, "If I could I would take back my terrible gift, but that is not possible, Vampirism is forever. Once somebody is blooded there is no changing back." I said and then dwelt in my own thoughts for a few minutes, I wanted the boy to be happier now I knew what I had really done…when a thought came to me.

"Still it is not as bad as you think—perhaps—" I said, my eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"Perhaps what?" he asked.

"We can find friends for you!" I said realizing how stupid I'd been. "You don't have to be stuck with me all the time!"

"I don't understand" said Darren frowning, but still looked very optimistic at my idea. "Didn't we just agree it wasn't safe for me to be around humans?"

"I am not talking about humans…" I said and with my idea swirling in my head, getting clearer and clearer every time I thought about it I felt my mouth curl into the warmest grin. "I am talking about people with special powers…people like us. People you can tell secrets too!"

I leant across and took my hands in his, wanting this to sink into the boys mind. For him to understand that my attitude toward him and his needs had changed. "Darren…" I muttered, "What do you think about going back and becoming a member of the Cirque Du Freak?"


	15. Chapter 3 VATob

_**Chapter 3 **_

The more we discussed the idea, the more I could tell Darren was up for it. I told him of how the performers would know who he was and would accept him as they did for me 200 years ago.

The boy seemed almost excited by this new idea. In fact he wanted to leave right away, but I had to find out where my old friend and guardian was first by homing on Mr Talls thoughts.

"You mean he's telepathic?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Sort of…" I answered, "We cannot speak to each other with our thoughts but we can pick up his…aura…you could call it. Once I locate that tracking him down would be no problem."

He asked me allsorts of questions on the subject but I was really half there, though I disliked Darren's questions it was hard for me not to try and answer them all after how I had treated him. However, if he wanted to get to the Cirque he would have to let me try and connect.

I sat in the middle of the church whilst he packed up our things. I closed my eyes and my mind travelled to the memory of where the Cirque was last. I felt like a dog trying to catch the scent in the wind. When finally I caught up with them and in my minds eye I could see Mr Tall setting up camp…and where he was located.

"Got him" I announced to Darren when he got back.

"So soon? I thought it would take longer."

"I have searched for his aura many times so I know what to look for. Finding him is as easy as finding a needle in a haystack!"

"That's supposed to be hard isn't it? He asked,

"Not for a vampire!" I replied.

We were ready to leave only minutes later, since Darren was so eager to get the Cirque Du Freak when I saw Darren's face alight with curiosity. I turned to him and sighed,

"Go on…" I said and it startled him. "Ask whatever it is that is on your mind"

"How did you know I wanted to ask something" he asked gawking at me.

I laughed weakly at him, but not nastily, but like a friend laughs at another. "It does not take a vampire to know when a child is curious…You have been bursting with a question for ages…what is it?"

Darren took a deep breath and then looked down at his feet. "Do you believe in God?"

I looked at Darren oddly for a moment. I was wondering why he would ask such an random question but then I remembered, vampires were supposed to be sons of the devil ((which they certainly are not))…so it is easy to understand why Darren would think such a thing reading and watching about such ideals.

"I believe in the gods of the vampires" I told him nodding.

He frowned. "There are vampire gods?"

I nodded again, "Every race has gods, Egyptian, Indian Chinese…vampires are no different!"

"What about Heaven?" he asked and I smiled weakly.

"We believe in Paradise…it lies beyond the stars. When we die if we have lived good lives, our spirits float free of earth and traverse the stars and galaxies and come at last to a wonderful world at the other side of the universe. Paradise…"

"And if they don't live good lives?" he asked.

"They stay here" I replied grimly, "they remain bound to earth as ghosts, doomed to wander the face of this planet forever."

I watched him consider my answer, whilst I did also. It was strange to say I believed in such religions when as a boy I had been a puritan…((a person who believed strongly in the protestant faith)) until my family were killed by that fire on the stage. My belief was taken from me that night as I prayed for my family to live, when I prayed for my friends to come back. But ofcourse it hadn't worked. Praying to God had done nothing for me but make me feel such hatred.

When I became a vampire Seba told me about the vampire gods…there were two gods and a goddess and according to legend they were the first three vampires to walk the earth. Goddess Lilith, was the goddess of death, who in her own right was in charge of the death and how individually we would all arrive to it… God Darken was the god of the night, which protected us from the rays of the sun and then ofcourse was the god of blood Vlad who protected us by making sure we don't drink too much from a human. I learnt this well and my atheist ways seemed to fade as after year after year I got luckier and luckier when I should have died in battles and so on that it was impossible not to think that they were watching me.

Darren looked at me again, "What is a good life for a vampire? How do they make it to paradise?"

I frowned in thought, I could just see Seba in my minds eye telling me the rule which made me smile inwardly.

"Live cleanly…" I recited as though answering Seba's familiar question: _"What should you do to go to Paradise Larten?" _"Do not kill unless necessary." I continued" Do not hurt people. Do not spoil the world." I watched Darren frown.

"Drinking blood isn't evil?"

"Not unless you kill the person you drink from," I said and sighed inwardly, "And even then it can be a good thing…"

He gaped at me, as expected. "Killing someone can be good!" he said

I nodded seriously. "People have souls Darren. When they die, those souls go to heaven or Paradise. But it is possible to keep part of them here. When we drink small amounts of blood we do not take any of the person's essence. But if we drink lots, we keep part of them alive within us…"

"How?" he asked in awe and horror, I smiled weakly.

"By draining a person's blood, we absorb some of that person's memories and feelings," I said. "They become part of us and we can see the world the way they saw it, and remember things which might otherwise have been forgotten."

"Like what?" he asked and as I thought for a moment I suddenly smiled again, finding the perfect idea to explain "One of my dearest friends is called Paris Skyle," I said, "He is very old. Many centuries ago, he was friends with William Shakespeare."

"The William Shakespeare!" said Darren in awe, "The guy who wrote the plays?"

I nodded, what a genius that man was. Since I couldn't read or write I could never have been able to read such stories of woe revenge and ambition, but my friend Evanna read them to me when I was once with her—almost 150 years ago. That was when I first met her for the first time, when I received my embarrassing scar…

"Plays and poems…" I continued, "But not all of his poetry was recorded: some of his most famous verses were lost. When Shakespeare was dying Paris drank from him - Shakespeare told him to - and was able to tap into those lost poems and have them written down. The world would have been a poor place without them."

When Paris first told me what had happened with the famous poet, I was gobsmacked. But now an older and much wiser man I understood. It was quite a pleasing sight to see Darren as baffled as I was.

"But—" he stopped, "Do you only do that with people who ask, and who are dying?"

"Yes" I said, "It would be evil to kill an healthy person. But to drink from friends who are close to death, and keep their memories and experiences alive…" I smiled, "That is very good indeed."

I watched Darren puzzle and then I realized the time. "Come" I said, "Brood about it on the way. We must be off!"

And with that in mind Darren hopped on my back and with Mr Tall's location in mind I set of to join the Cirque, some how knowing that the experience there with Darren as my assistant would be one to remember…

thanks to all those who have reviewed! I feel so thankful people appreitate how hard it is to write this, expecailly when I have to make sure I've got my facts right and havent got them muddled, atleast now I know the books better than all my friends!((jk they know more than me!))hehe! anyway thanks for reading, and i hope i get some more reviews, and for your infomation: I am continuing this tothe end of Lartens life, ((whenever that may be)) since I know all Ineed toknow and have readall the books. I give my credit where it's due, my friend wrote both thefirst chapter of this story, and has now wrote the last, so praise her to! she deserves it. Anyway, please review, that way I know I'm not wasting my valuable time! Ihave coursework likemostGCSE students do!


	16. Chapter 4 VATob

**Chapter 4**

It was easy to see that Darren enjoyed flitting just I did when I travelled with Seba. I watched the countryside go swiftly passed us and soon I reached the field closest to their location. It was tiring to flit so when we stopped I was panting for breath…

"Where's the Cirque Du Freak?" said Darren beside me, jumping off my back looking round the vacant area.

"A few kilometers further ahead!" I told him out of breath, pointing in the right direction. Darren suddenly noticed I was tired.

"Did you run out of steam?" he asked giggling, If he had said that to Seba as his assistant about fifty years ago Seba would have strangled him to death. But just laughed inwardly instead at the picture.

"No…" I replied, "I could have made it, but I did not want to arrive looking flushed!" I admitted, I could just imagine Hiberinus's face when I arrived, he would not have stopped talking about it and winding me up…!

"Well you'd better not rest long!" said Darren smirking, "Morning's on it's way…"

"I KNOW PRECISELY WHAT TIME IT IS!" I growled at him, "I know more about mornings and dawns than any living human! We have plenty of time on our side…" I told him and Darren smirked.

"If you say so…" he snorted.

"I DO!" I insisted and now I stood, annoyed with Darren for putting me out of my good and - once I thought - unbreakable mood and yet also annoyed with myself for loosing my patience over a little comment.

I started to walk forward and Darren decided to run forward in front of me, a smile on his face.

"Hurry up old man!" He called with a smirk, which added to my rage, "You're getting left behind!"

I would have growled at him again but then I realized that for the first time in a long time Darren Shan, my assistant actually looked like a human, his eyes were wide with amusement, like the 12 year old he once was, not the vampire he'd recently become. I had never seen him look this way but only when he had seen Madam Octa for the first time…

"Keep it up!" I replied softly, replying as though I was annoyed though really glad he was happier, "See what it gets you a clip round the ear and a boot up the pants!"

I started trotting after the kid after a few minutes and soon we were running side by side to my home from home. On the way to the Cirque we passed some road campers who were protesting by the look of it. I would never what they said on the flyers and banners because I am illiterate.

A moment later we saw the Cirque settled beside the banks of a small river. It was quiet here because it was almost dawn and so the performers and helpers would mostly be sleeping.

Slowly we walked between the camper vans and tents, and as I did saw the small boy behind me was suddenly unnaturally nervous. I kept walking and then noticed that quite a few vans were missing but did not think much of it as I stopped in front of Mr Tall's van and rapt my knuckles against the door. Almost as though he was expecting us my old guardian stood there, towering over both of us.

"Oh it's you…" droned Mr Tall and I couldn't help but smirk inwardly at his unemotional welcome, even though in all my experience with the man it was obvious he was glad to see us. He looked Darren who was shaking with fright.

"I see you've brought the boy…" he muttered. I sighed as I heard the comment. He knew who Darren was even though I had not told him why I had left the Cirque in such an unlikely fashion only 2 and a half months ago to carry out my now almost insane plan of blooding him. I ignored his comment and looked up.

"May we come in?" I said as politely as I could,

"Of course…What is one to say to you vampires?" He said with a grin, "enter at your own free will?"  
With that in my mind I smiled since the comment was the usual welcome between us ever since I met Seba, now that had been an embarrassing experience…I felt like a prize idiot afterwards but no one could have prepared me for my curious questions.

* * *

_"Oh Larten before you go—" said a voice, I turned my head, looking at Mr Tall who had spoken above me, at the time an 20 year old human with an eye for adventure. I had supposed to be going to deliver flyers but Mr Tall seemed to have other plans. _

_Mr Tall opened it just as someone began to knock and there, as the sky cried around us was a man in a dark red cloak—his brown hair cropped and littered with grey streaks. He saw Mr Tall and smiled._

_"I see you saw me coming Hiberinus…!" He crowed in delight, and Mr Tall let him in without question shaking his hand and offering a chair to him when he would never have let any of us do the same. _

_"Larten—this is Seba Nile…" he said waving a hand in Mr Nile's direction and then smiling at Seba he gestured to me. "This lazy brat here is Larten Crepsley—"_

_"I am not lazy!" I muttered in anger—hating how Mr Tall would call me that, my announcement made the two older men smile even more. Seba offered out his hand and I took it, as I did I saw that Seba had ten scars on each of his fingertips but of course by then I knew nothing of vampires but the fact the Seba was one. The Cirque owner had told me before about this Seba Nile was a vampire…and I wandered that maybe that was why Hiberinus was being so kind to him?_

_"It is good to meet you at last Master Larten, Hiberinus here speaks very highly of you…" said Seba and I felt like blushing but my question came to mind and so I decided to ask it._

_"Mr Tall—why didn't you ask Mr Nile in—Is it because vampires are rendered powerless that way?"_

_The two men nearly laughed their heads off, I think Mr Tall was close to tears, he wiped them away before answering what I had thought had been a simply curious question. _

_"Seba is my friend Larten—so I would let him in without invitation…just as I would let any other friend of mine. Like you, you are always coming in here and entering at your own free will!"_

_

* * *

Looking back to the present I looked at Hiberinus and grinned in reply, "Something like that!" I said and with that in mind he lead us through to his bare cabin, where I could see the smirk on his white face and the laughable expression of Darren's. _

"I didn't expect you so soon Larten…" admitted Mr Tall as he sat down.

"A swift return was not on the agenda Hiberinus…" I told him.

"Did you run into trouble?" My old guardian asked.

"No…" I said truthfully. "Darren was not happy, I decided he would be better off here among those of his own kind.

Mr Tall gave me a meaningful glance and then he turned to Darren. "You have come a long way since I saw you last Darren Shan…" I watched Darren frown at him in return.

"I preferred it where it was…" Darren grunted.

"Then why did you leave?" asked Mr Tall and Darren glared at him in reply.

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Darren said coldly and with a clearing of my throat I turned to Mr Tall. "Is it ok if we stay?"

Mr Tall nodded, "Ofcourse," he said, "Delighted to have you back actually. We are a bit understaffed at the moment. Alexander Ribs, Sive and Seersa and Gertha Teeth are off on holiday or business. Cormac Limbs is on his way to join us, but is late getting here. Larten Crepsley and his amazing performing spider will be an invaluable addition to the line up!"

I smiled to myself. I would be performing again very soon…"Thank you!" I told him and then I watched Darren pipe up.

"What about me?" he asked.

Mr Tall smiled, "You are less valuable." He said, "but welcome all the same."

Darren snorted but said nothing.

Mr Tall told us where we were playing—right here in the middle of no where. As I figured Darren asked about this and kept asking curious questions but Mr Tall seemed to have more patience that I.

"It's the middle of nowhere! I thought you only played in towns and cities where you get big audiences!"

"We always get big audiences; no matter where we play people will come. Usually we stick to more populated areas but our best performers are missing as our certain members of our company—"

As soon as Mr Tall said that I realized what tents were missing, the little people weren't here in their dark blue tent…which meant they had left and to my regret would be coming back with their leader Mr Tiny…But I would worry about that monstrous being another time. I changed the subject before Darren could ask another question.

"We passed a road camp on our way" I said, "Are they causing any problems…?"

He laughed "The foot soldiers of NOP?" he said and smirked, "There too busy defending rocks to interfere with us!"

"What's NOP?" Darren asked.

"Nature's Opposing Protectors…" Mr Tall explained with a sarcastic grin on his features. "They're Eco Warriors…they go around the country trying to stop new roads and bridges being built…"

"Are they real warriors? Do they have guns grenades and tanks?" said the boy and to his anger and our joy I could not help but laugh hysterically at the accusations!

"He can be quite silly sometimes!" I said between fits of laughter, "But he'd not as dumb as he seems..."

I saw Darren go bright red and so I stopped laughing, remembering what happened to me only less those 200 years ago…Mr Tall noticed also and answered the boy's question. "They call themselves warriors but they are not really…They chain themselves to trees, throw nails into paths of cars—pour sand into engines of JCB's, that sort of thing…"

"Why—" Darren began but I stopped him, remembering the time. "We do not have time for questions…." I told him. "A few more minutes and the sun will be up…" I stood and shook Mr Tall's hand needlessly. "Thank you for having us back Hiberinus…" I told him.

"My pleasure…" he said in reply.

I smirked, "I trusted you took goof care of my coffin?"

"Ofcourse…" said Mr Tall with a grin and I smiled like a small child on Christmas day…A good night's sleep in my beloved coffin was what I had longed for since I'd left it here!

"What about the boy?" said Mr Tall, "Do you want us to knock together a coffin for him?"

I was about to answer and suggest otherwise when Darren got there first. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he snapped. Even now I think it odd to here the sentence: A vampire who hates sleeping in a coffin. I never thought I would hear such a thing.

"Put Darren in with one of the performers…" I said, remembering why we came here in the first place. "Someone his own age if possible?"

Mr Tall seemed in deep thought for a moment and then he smirked. "How about Evra!"

Ofcourse! Why had I not thought of the pairing before! The shy fourteen-year old snake- boy Evra Von and the stubborn twelve-year-old half vampire…the perfect match!

"I think putting him with Evra is a MARVELOUS Idea…" Darren asked who Evra was but I told him he'd find out soon enough. With that and the idea of dawn closing in I left Darren Shan with Mr Tall and walked out to find my beloved coffin…the biggest grin on my face. I was going to enjoy my stay here…


	17. Chapter 5 VATob

**Chapter 5**

That night was one of the best sleeps I had had in a long time. I was so glad to be back that Darren didn't annoy me one bit that evening, He told me how Evra had thought it funny that He was sharing and I knew why. Evra had always hated sharing with me. I kept him up during the night and he kept me awake during the day. I remember him telling me how he hated sharing with stubborn stuffy vampires, and yet he had become a best friend with one…or rather half of one. The next three days went rather quickly, there were no shows since Cormac Limbs hadn't arrived and so I do an odd number or random jobs for everyone.

Even though I enjoyed it here it seemed Darren was enjoying it far more than I was. His face was always alight with excitement telling me about what he had been up to and who he had met and where he had been. He had made friends with Evra better than even I had guessed and a human named Sam but as Darren seemed to enjoy the Cirque Du Freak I also realized that as the days went by he was looking paler and paler. I tried to forget about it…if he did not want to drink it was his problem but I could not help but worry…and it did not help my worry at all when I woke up one evening to hear that Mr Tiny had arrived…

When I heard I cursed loudly, especially when my messenger had said he had wanted to see me. With a sorry look on my face I walked to Mr Tall's van, automatically looking round and seeing to my horror Mr Tiny's little people setting up their tent.

When I first met Mr Tiny I had wanted to laugh and say what was all the fuss about, the little man in green Wellington boots and a bright yellow suit seemed like a clown's sidekick. However, in this charade I was turned into the clown. He insulted both Tall and Seba and then when he turned to me, he told me to my anger and fear how pathetic I was, I would be dead in a couple of months if I did not keep my head high. I wondered what he would say now.

However, as I reached Mr Tall's van I wish I had not returned, the dark horse Tiny was evil…I didn't need to taste his blood to know it. When I knocked on the door Mr Tall opened the door. His face was grave. He need not to say anything to me about why because Mr Tiny sitting in Mr Tall's van as though it was his own spoke first.

"LARTEN!" He said with an evil grin, "Sit down old chap."

"I would rather stand" I said bluntly, Tiny smiled and then stood, walking closer he looked at me as though I was dinner.

"You've come a long way Larten…! I never thought I'd be having this conversation with you…when was the last time we met?" he said and I was not sure myself so I did not answer, he noticed my forgetfulness and he smirked again. "Not that it matters!" he continued, "It seems the last time I met you you'd barely become a vampire—and here you are…a mentor to the youngest half vampire since Paris Skyle himself…! What's his name again?"

I did not answer, because his face told him he did not need my say so. I would have rather been fighting Arra on the bars and have my head brutally kicked in than be anywhere near this monster again… "Oh that's right—its Darren Shan isn't it….I have a job for him whilst you're around Larten I hope you don't mind…"

Like I was going to disagree with a man who was this evil, I nodded slowly and sadly, when he beckoned me closer.

"You know, I would be weary of your apprentice Larten…you never know one day you might wake up and realize that he has drove a steak through your heart…! It must be awful to wonder what the young man feels for you Larten…as an mentor, as a guardian…even an loathed enemy…!"

**_"Darren Shan is not my enemy!"_** I blurted out in anger—but as I said it his twisted truths hit home. Darren had sworn to kill me, so has he been pretending to befriend me? Is he waiting till the time is right and then would blame it as an accident?

I watched Tiny smirk, his plan had succeeded what ever it was, and there was a smile most terrible on his lips. With that there was a knock on the door and who should stand there but Darren and Evra.

I could not look at Darren as the thoughts hit home so I gave a quick glance and bowed my head, Tiny's thoughts disturbing the quiet water under the bridge between us. I wanted to get Darren there and then and force him to tell me if he would kill me. I did not like the thought of dying that way—I wanted to be able to trust him but the rage that filled me up inside was incredible—

Tiny was speaking to them about feeding his little people, when he said he couldn't stay I was glad but the conversation was far from over. I barely listened to the conversation but then as Tiny waved his hand to make them leave Darren stayed where he was.

"Excuse me," he said looking like he was about to quiver with fear but stood proud all the same, "but why do you call them Little People?"

I felt my mouth drop—what was the brat doing! It's like giving cheek to a vampaneze when you're in their power to kill but ten times worse.

"Because they're little…" said Mr Tiny pleasantly, or would have been pleasant if didn't know him.

"I know that!" said Darren, "But don't they have another name? A proper name? If somebody said "Little People" to me I would think they were talking about Elves or Leprechauns!"

Tiny smiled, "They ARE Elves and Leprechauns! All around the world you will find stories about small magical people and legends have to start somewhere. These legends started with my short loyal friends…"

"Are you telling me those dwarfs in blue coats are elves!" Darren cried out.

"No" Tiny replied, "Elves don't exist. Those dwarfs - as you so rudely put it were seen long ago, by ignorant people who invented names for them: Elves or fairies or sprites. They made up stories about what they are and what they can do."

"What can they do?" said Darren curiously.

With a frown Tiny suddenly seemed to lose his patience just as I do, but he had the power to kill Darren. Where as I could not…

"I'd heard you were quite the one for asking questions!" he growled impatiently, "But nobody told me you were this nosy! Remember Darren Shan: curiosity killed the cat."

I thought Darren might drop the conversation and leave but he did not, in fact he just made himself stuck in a sticky situation.

"I'm no cat!" he said to our disbelief! Tiny leant forward and his face darkened, "If you ask more questions," he hissed, "you might find yourself turned into one! Nothing in life is forever not even the human form."

I turned to Darren, "Go to bed now and get a good night's sleep…" I told him as he left with Evra, "There will be no lessons tonight…"

"And rise early boys!" Tiny added, "My little people are always hungry in the morning and it's not wise to let there hunger go unattended, You never know what they might set their minds and teeth into if they go unfed for too long!"

With that Darren and Evra left and Mr Tiny too went to leave. "I guess I'd better go…nothing but insults around here!" he muttered and then said goodbye to a pale looking Hiberinus first and then turned to me with a smirk.

"Remember Larten Crepsley…trust is a fickle thing…and you may be regretting blooding the boy very soon and saving the Leonard boys life also…" and with that turning my head right round the little monster left smiling like the cat that had caught the cream.

That day's sleep was a difficult one, dreams of betrayal flooded to my mind, a mind of confusion as I heard Tiny's words…trust is a fickle thing…but Mr Tiny made it sound as though Darren would be killing me any day. Whilst I slept the dreams I had were very familiar…the dream I had two months before after blooding the boy and saving the leopard boy. Darren Shan lifting me from the fire and Steve stabbing me but this time round there was a significant difference…Steve Leopard was not there at all or the one doing the stabbing. Darren was working alone and a grin most unpleasant was displayed on the boy's face…whilst on my face—

_Agony…_


	18. CH6 VATOB

Chapter 6

The next two days were torture for me, there was nothing to keep my mind off my awful dreams. The dream scared me and that is something I would not admit lightly to anyone. I needed to know if I could trust Darren. I needed to know if this boy would kill me without putting my life at any risk…

Yet it seemed that he would not last too long any way since he still had not had human blood. I kept out of Darren's way, not out of kindness—I was worried he would try and knife me. However, my inner voice was bugging me. My conscience seemed to tell me I was not doing the right thing about this. My chance came when I saw a familiar figure arrive.

Cormac Limbs, ((a man who could re-grow limbs)) had finally arrived…the show would start tonight…

It was a pure guess ofcourse that we would be performing, but Mr Tall is someone who always wants to be working, In fact I never have ever seen him simply relaxing. It is as though he is avoiding something in his life…that relaxing will make him think of something awful like a past memory. Ofcourse I have never spoken on it. I dare not too. I do not want to become enemies with him.

I had not spoken to Mr Tall since Mr Tiny arrived two days before but I too get the feeling that what Tiny had said before I had entered had also given Tall nightmares.

I went to see him about tonight's show and he sighed when he saw me, "Evening Larten…"

"Evening Hiberinus…" I told him, I could tell he was not his usual self but that did not stop me from asking. "Is the show going on tonight?"

He nodded, "It is indeed, I know how eager you are to get back on stage…"

I nodded to smiling weakly "eager indeed…" I muttered and sighed, "Hiberinus—I—well—What Desmond said to me—I wanted to ask—do you think Darren would—kill me?"

Mr Tall sat down and I at first did not know if he had heard me, I went to talk again but Mr Tall finally started speaking.

"The boy has guts…" muttered Tall, "more guts than I thought he had the first time we met at the Cirque…" he sighed and looked up at me, "but I don't think he would kill you unless you gave him reason too…"

I noticed Mr Tall's gaze it was sorrowful as though this news he was telling me and the question I asked were simple and boring, "Hiberinus…do you think I should test him?"

Tall looked at me, sighing again, "I cannot force you Larten, you must decide on how fickle trust between you are…but like I said, I wouldn't give him reason to kill you…"

I nodded and breathed deeply, "I will speak to you later Hiberinus," I said and he nodded in reply and I walked out, a plan of action forming in my head.

"Polish Madam Octa's cage and then clean yourself up you are going on with me!"

I watched Darren's expression as I told him part of my plan, his face had lit up like a Christmas tree, "you mean I'm going to be part of the act!" he said eagerly. I nodded seeing the delight on face made me feel worse about tricking him, but I had to know if I could trust him.

"It is a small part…" I told him, trying to make him less proud about his new role at the Cirque. "You can bring on the cage and play the flute when it is time for Madam Octa to spin a web over my mouth."

"Mr Tall normally does that doesn't he?" he asked and I nodded,

"Normally…but we are short on performers so he will be performing himself, and besides," I said with a smirk, "you are better suited to assisting than him"

Darren looked at me strangely and I wanted to laugh at his expression, "How so?" he asked and I gestured to the mirror behind him as I spoke. "You look creepier, with that pale face and that awful suit you like something out of horror film!"

When he looked into the mirror…his face was priceless…I stifled a snigger as he looked depressed at the look of his appearance, and I reminded him about my spiders cage whilst I went to practice. However, I was not practicing…I milked the poison out of Madam Octa's fangs…well enough so that after she'd killed the goat, if the spider bite me then I would only pass out for an hour or so.

I finished up milking the spider, just as Darren came back in the room, about 5 minutes before the show began, ready to start. "Sam and RV are going to be seeing the show" he told me as we got ready.

At first I was confused, then I remembered, Sam was the human in the nearby town Evra and Darren had befriended, and RV if I remembered rightly after Darren telling me yesterday was on of the NOP foot soldier.

I smiled, "That's good to hear…" I replied. "I am sure you will put on a good performance for them," I said, trying to hide how nervous I was about what could be my last few kind words with Darren, because if he does try to kill me, that means that I cant let him live much longer. No matter how much I care for the boy. If there is no trust between teacher and student, they should not be master and student to begin with.

It was time to begin, and we both went on after Truska, and as I started performing, I always kept one eye on Darren whilst he looked in the crowd. I saw both RV and Sam in the crowd, Sam looked around 10 years old, a face on delight and fear on his face at the presence of the spider and myself. Next to him was a rugged looking man with wide eyes…not alike Sam's whose were wide with joy, but wide with real horror…true horror. As the goat was killed I knew that the man was still stunned.

I turned my thoughts back to the spider-- I waited for the tingle of Madam Octa's legs crawling on my arms…. She scuttled down my shoulder, up my neck across my face, dangled from my chin from her thin line of strong webbing and then I did something that made the audience quiver in fear and then as I did before for Darren and for many other people. I threw my head back, the spider on my mouth, and Darren's test had begun.

I had hands by my side, nothing to defend myself, my mind begging Darren to not try and kill me…It was half way through spinning the web, I saw his pupils dilate for a reason I knew…he knew he could kill me now and get away with it. If he just played a wrong note, Madam Octa would be able to kill me, ofcourse, he hadn't known about my milking the poison…but that just made his decision either save me or kill me.

But he didn't kill me.

He played as well as anyone could.

He had past the test.

My mind was put to rest.

As we walked out, I knew I had to tell Darren about the test, I would feel guilty otherwise about betraying his trust. He looked as relieved as I was to be off the stage…the test had make him think deeper about what it was to kill anyone.

"You thought about killing me…" I said softly to the boy, who turned toward me playing dumb.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face quite pale, because he knew that I knew that I could have died…that I had trusted him with my life…

"You know what I mean, it would not have worked…" I said. I stopped--and took a deep breath, "I milked her fangs before we went on, killing the goat took the rest out of her…"

Darrens look became a stare. "It was a test?" he said disbelievingly. His eyes were wide with hate by now, "I thought you were being nice to me!" he said, my face turned grave at the words. "And all the time it was a rotten test!" he cried out at me.

I sighed…trust was a fickle thing…Mr Tall was right…I should not have given him reason NOT to trust me…"I had to know…" I admitted, "I had to know if I could rely on you…"

His eyes were dark now, he tried going eyeball to eyeball with me…not that he needed to. His frown made me feel bad enough as it was with him trying to act older.

"Well listen to this!" he said angrily, "I didn't kill you last time, but If I ever get the chance again I'll take it!" he growled, and stormed past me out of the tent…I watched as he left and sighed.

I hope he understands that I only wanted to know the truth…I would have hated to live in fear of deceit…and for him vice versa…from then on I swore to tell him the truth…Or as much as I could.

_Authors Note:_

_OMG! I don't believe how well this story is doing, I mean, I love writing it, since Larten my fav char, but almost 70 reviews! WOW! I mean, that's the most for any stories I've written, thanks to all of you have reviewed…I owe you all so much joy when I check my mail, they'll be more of the story soon I promise, but I've only done 3 more chapters of this and then I have to write a lot my chapters for a lot more DS books, so I'm spreading it out, I'm also really busy, over the summer is guaranteed that I'll do more writing!_

_A special thanks to Becki-Chan who started this story with the idea and the first chapter and to my friends and family who have supported me! Hope you like the rest of the book_

_Cheers everybody!_

_PS: If you like Darren Shan's vampire saga, read his other books LORD LOSS first of the DEMONATA SAGA now out in the UK It's great! _


	19. Chapter 7 VA TOB seperate now

_**Chapter 7**_

That morning I had a more comfortable day's sleep. My mind put at ease at last. However, I only just realized I hadn't had a feed for a couple of days…and knew I would need to. Not as much however as I knew Darren did.

I called Darren to my tent when I woke, and checked him over, tilting his head forward and back and looking at the back of his eyes.

"How do you feel?" I asked and after snapping at me when he entered, it seemed he was prepared to tell me the truth, after I treated him I still did not think I deserved to know, but he told me all the same.

"Tired…" he replied in a mellow tone.

"Weak?" I asked " Sick?"

"A bit…" he muttered.

Just as I expected, "Have you been drinking much blood lately?" I asked

"As much as I'm meant to" he replied, but I already knew before I asked what his answer would be.

"But no Human blood?"

Darren bowed his head; he could not look at me as he answered, "No…"

I frowned in thought, running a hand down my scar then sighed, "Ok--get ready we are going out."

"Hunting?" he asked.

I shook my head; I had wanted to make this visit anyway, with or without Darren, this way I could kill to birds with one stone as the old saying goes.

"To see a friend" I replied and left it as bluntly as that.

* * *

Once we were clear of the camp that night, I flitted to the nearest town, I had been to this town before as a performer. However, no one who had known me as a 10-year-old was alive now 200 years later, but there was one person in this place who did know me…Jimmy Ovo. 

Jimmy was one of the first people I met as a vampire who I befriended who was human and Gavner and I met him when he was barely Darren's age whilst asking for shelter from his father. As we walked inside a tall building to meet my old and trusted friend I silenced Darren so as to make a good entrance, when Doctor Ovo entered the room I smiled inwardly.

"How may I--" he began when he recognized me, just as I recognized him. Jimmy was almost in his forties now, and no grey hair in sight among the red locks. He like his father had become a pathologist…and I must say though I am biased, that he is one of the best I know.

When he recognized me it showed on his face, "Larten Crepsley!" he boomed happily, all formalities forgotten, "What the hell are you doing here, you old devil…!" he asked

"Hello Jimmy, I said smiling, I shook his hand and smiled as we greeted each other."Long time, no see…" I told him and he smiled.

"Not as long as I thought it would be!" said Jimmy smiling, "I heard you'd been killed, an old foe had finally rammed a stake through your rotten heart, or so that's how the story went."

Rotten…me!

I raised an eyebrow as he spoke the rumor. ME DEAD! SO EASILY! NEVER! I laughed inwardly; I would never die without a fight, which I swore to myself long ago.

"You should not believe everything you here…" I told him smiling then remembered Darren and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy, this is Darren Shan a travelling companion of mine, Darren, this is Jimmy Ovo, an old friend and the worlds finest pathologist"

They shook hands and I smiled watching them. Jimmy smiled, "You--you aren't a--I mean well belong to the club do you?"

"He is a vampire" I told Jimmy and Darren glared up at me.

"Only half of me!" he snapped.

Jimmy winced, I had forgotten how he hated the word. "Please don't use that word, I know what you guys are, and I'm fine with it, but that V word never fails to freak me out!" he said shivering, "I think it was all the horror movies I watched as a kid! I know you're not those cinema monsters but it's hard to get the image out of the mind"

"What does a pathologist do?" Darren asked as Jimmy stopped shivering.

"I cut up bodies to see how they've died; I don't do it with most bodies, just ones that have died in suspicious circumstances."

To help Darren's inquisitiveness Jimmy showed him one dead body, lying on a table in the middle of a room.

As we entered I asked Jimmy how his life had been going, Darren seemed to interested in the room to take notice.

"By the way, I had an old friend here a few years back?"  
"Who was that?"  
Jimmy sniffed heavily through his nose as though imitating a snore and I found myself hooting with delight! "Gavner Purl…How is the old dog as clumsy as ever!"

"He came for a refill, as you vampires do…he even asked about you, funny thing I told him what I heard and he laughed at it, but he did look a bit nervous, have you spoken to him at all since your last visit here?"  
"No, no, after we left here last time, I was at Vampire Mountain again after, then left again after a year…Hadn't seen him since"

Jimmy went to ask something else, probably why I had left but Darren cut across to my relief. "Where do you keep the bodies?"

He led to one of the filing cabinets in the room or rather the refrigerated coffins they were really, and as I have seen him and his father do on countless occasions he opened it to reveal a dead body.

I could still, after even all the dead bodies I have seen, never understand how Jimmy could smile in the presence of the dead, as though it was nothing big, but ofcourse it was his job, and his father had been the same, it was just part of his normal routine, just as Darren and I had the routine to drink small amounts of blood from humans.

"We store the bodies here until there we're ready, or until their next of kin come to collect them," said Jimmy and Darren looked at the number of drawers.

"Is there a body behind each one?" he asked.

"No, we only have six guests at the moment," the way he referred to the bodies as guests used to make me feel un easy the first time I came here. "Mind you we've had busier times, most of our storage space foes unused, it's rare for us to be half full. We just like to be prepared for the worst."

"Any fresh bodies in stock?" I asked casually

"I'll check…" sad Jimmy, and flicked through papers "Theres a man in his thirties, died in a car crash just eight hours ago…" he told me.

"Nothing fresher?" I asked, disappointed.

"Afraid not" he told me.

I thanked him and it seemed that Darren got the gist of why else they had come. "Wait--your not going to drink from a dead person are you?" he asked as though I was insane.

"No," I told him, reaching into my cloak for bottles to put the dead mans crimson into. "I have come for a refill."

"You can't!" he protested.

"Why not!" I asked calmly.  
"It isn't right--" he told me desperately, "It's not fair to drink from the dead--besides the blood will be sour!" he said, which made me nod in consideration, atleast that meant he was listening to me.

"I will not be best," I agreed, "But it will do for bottling, and I disagree with you--the blood here is much more ideal, the blood is of no use to the corpse, It will take a lot to fill these bottles, too much to take from a living person"

"Not unless you took from several" he retorted.

"True, but that would require time effort and risk, It is easier this way!"

Jimmy made a comment, and wish he hadn't spoke, I asked him as politely as I could now I was in such a bad mood for Jimmy to lead us to the body, and on it being revealed I started to refill. The process did not take long, using a tube I stuck into the dead mans heart, I was able to use his heart like a pump to fill the 8 bottles.

After this I looked at Darren and handed him a bottle, "Darren, I know you are reluctant to drink human blood, but now is the time to get over your fear--"

"No! he said immediately, my rage building inside of me, "DARREN! This person is dead! The blood is no use to him any more…!"

"I cant not a corpse!" he whined, I looked at him angrily.

"BUT YOU WILL NOT DRINK FROM A LIVING PERSON!" I growled at him, my eyes alight with rage as they burnt into him, "YOU HAVE TO DRINK HUMAN BLOOD EVENTUALLY! THIS IS THE BEST WAY TO START!"

Jimmy tried to cut in but I told him to be quiet, and felt bad afterwards--it was just my anger breaking through. I was angry because I was trying to help the boy and he was throwing it back in his face, and even more angry at myself because I had done nothing sooner!

"YOU HAVE TO DRINK! YOU ARE A VAMPIRES ASSISTANT IT IS TIME YOU BEHAVED LIKE ONE!"

Darren looked desperate, he looked at me sadly, and I knew I would give in before he spoke. "Please--" he begged, "not tonight, another time, when we go hunting I cant drink off a corpse It's disgusting…!"

I sighed and shook my head, and I looked at him sadly. "One night I hope you realize how silly you are being…and I just hope by that time you aren't beyond being saved."

I talked with Jimmy a while, about how he was and how his father was, and what we'd been up to. My mind however, was still troubled over Darrens predicament, that soon we were waving goodbye and as we went back to the Cirque I wandered how long Darren had left; If I would miss the lad if he died.

When we got back, before he could go back to his tent he shared with Evra, I took him aside,

"If you die it is not my fault" I said bluntly, and he just looked up at me with bored eyes.

"OK…" he replied and I growled bitterly.

"STUPID BOY!" I hissed as I left and then stormed back to my coffin, but sleep again did not come easy…because even though I tried to get the idea out of my head, but I knew one thing was certain.

If Darren did die,

It would be my fault.


	20. Chapter 8 VA

_**Chapter 8**_

I tossed and turned in my coffin, my mind on what I had told Darren, knowing it was a lie, Darren would die, and it would be my fault, and I did not want him to.

He had grown on me.

He was a good person--I did not want him to die because of my faults, there has to be a way to make him drink, even the slightest drop of blood could help him…

I woke after a very light sleep as Darren was going to sleep, he looked fatigued, and must have had a long day, but what startled me more was that he was wearing new clothes. His funeral suit was gone, and a light green top, a deep blue jacket and purple trousers had taken its place. His hair had been cut, and he seemed in a daze, a much better mood.

He was staying with Madam Octa and myself since Evra's snake was sick, and I knew that as he fell into slumber as I woke, I knew that I had to take action now. It was all in a matter of seconds, I did not even get a time to think the plan through grabbing one of my eight filled bottles from last night and prized Darren's mouth open to pour in some of the crimson.

However, Darren woke up. He bit off the top of the bottle, and on impulse I tried to force him down so as to put the tiniest amount left in his mouth, but he spat it out and he forced me off him angrily.

When he realized who I was he screamed at me angrily. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" He asked, rage in his eyes. His lips were cut but he did not seem to care.

I lifted the remains of the bottle and in a matter of seconds he understood.

"You were trying to make me drink!" he gasped.

"You have to" I told him sadly "You are wasting away Darren. If you go on like this you will be dead within a week! If you do not have the courage to drink it must be forced into you."

He did not look at me, and I felt uncomfortable about it, I looked down at the floor, feeling like a child guilty of a crime. "I was trying to help" I insisted.

"If you ever try that again" he said slowly, ""I'll kill you. I'll wait until day then creep in and chop off your head" he said murderously.

I took it openly, he gave no merci, I allowed him to shout. I deserved it

"Never again" I admitted, "I knew it would not work, but I had to try, if you had swallowed even a little it would have kept you going a while longer, and once you had the taste, you might not be so afraid to drink again" I commented.

"I'll never have the taste!" he growled at me. "I wont drink human blood. I don't care if I do die. I wont drink it!"

"Very well…" I murmured with a softness in my voice im glad to say he must not have noticed. "I have done my best. If you insist on being stupid, on your own head be it."

"I'm not being stupid! I'm being human!"

"But you are not human" I said bluntly.

"I know that, but I want to be, I want to be like Sam and have a family and ordinary friends and grow old at a usual rate, I don't want to spend the rest of my life, feeding off humans, worrying about sunlight or vampire hunters."

"Too bad, it is the hand that you have been dealt" I said sternly, he could not hide in an imaginary life anymore…not that I wish I could give him one, but the Cirque was as close as I could get. Was that not enough, it seemed not so.

"I hate you!" he snarled and though I sighed I looked over at him this time, straight in the eyes.

"Too bad, you are stuck with me. If it is any compensation I am not very fond of you either." I said falsely and looked away, "turning you into a half vampire was the worst mistake I have ever made."

"So why not free me?" Darren wailed at me

I sighed, "I cannot" I told him, "I would if I could, of course you are free to leave any time you like"

"Really?" He asked curiously.

After what seemed a lifetime I nodded in return "Really, I do not mind, in fact I would prefer it if you did. That way you would no longer be my responsibility…I would not have to watch you die…"

_And that conclusion_ I thought in my mind_…for a reason I can't explain would hurt more than anything…_

Darren sighed considering my words, and looked at me confused, "I don't understand you at all…" he said openly and I gave a small smile I rarely revealed.

"Nor I you…"

We laughed a little then, as somehow what we had admitted had broke the ice, but it made us smile all the same, as though nothing had happened. He told me what he had done that day, and told me that he had fallen from the rafters at the railway yard. That there the boy had saved my assistants life, When I next see the boy I should thank him in some way. Darren also mentioned that Sam had wanted to be blood-brothers; I knew the ritual, as a little boy I had done it with my oldest brother, a lot like vampire blooding in some respects, when you mix each others blood. It is supposedly a sign of friendship. Now way over two hundred years later all it gave me was a sore thumb and a sad memory.

Darren luckily had refused the ritual.

"It is a good job you did, Your blood would have tainted his, and he would have developed a taste for rare meat, He would have aged at a slightly slower rate than normal, it would not have been much difference, but it would have been enough"

"Enough to do what?" he asked me cautiously

"Drive him mad" I said "He would not have understood why it was happening, he would have thought he was evil. Within ten years, he would have been a screaming wreck" I admitted to Darren, who shivered at the thought.

"What do you think of Sam?" he asked me, and remembering the boy I nodded slightly.

"I have not seen too much of him" I admitted. "He comes mostly by day, but he seems nice very bright" Darren sighed and then looked at me as though trying to read me.

"He's been helping Evra and me with our chores"

"I know"

"He's a good worker"

"So I have heard"

Darren considered his words whilst I wondered if my theory of what he would ask was right "Sam wants to join the Cirque …" said Darren suddenly, "I was going to ask Mr Tall but I forgot, I'll ask tomorrow. What do you think he'll say?"

I gave a sigh frowned and shook my head, "He will say you have to ask me. Children cannot join the cirque du freak unless an independent member agrees to be their guardian."

"I could be his guardian" he insisted, with a pleading look on his face

"Your not old enough." I said softly "It would have to be me. I would have to give my permission but I will not"

"Why?" he asked

"Because it is a crazy idea" he said "One child is bad enough but there is no way I am taking a second. Besides he is human. I am stuck with you because of the vampire blood in your veins. Why should I put my neck on the line for a human?"

"He's my friend, he'd be company for me."

"Madam Octa is company enough" I said dryly.

"That's not the same!" he whined like a child…and it reminded me how much a child he was, how much he still did not understand of our ways, of how humans are to us.

"Tell me this" I mused at last, trying to find a clearer way to explain it, "What happens when he finds out you are a vampire? You think he'll understand? You think he will sleep easy knowing that his best friend wants nothing than to slit his throat and drink him dry?"

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" he shouted

"I know…" I murmured, "But I am a vampire, I know what you are really like, so does Mr Tall, Evra and the others, but how do you think an ordinary human would see you?"

He pleaded still despite my warnings, something must have happened that day, so as to make Darren so adamant. He had never been so stubborn with me.

"Very Well…" I murmured suddenly. "He can join"

"He can?" he started at me stunned as though I was giving me a christmas present, though I hated such rituals.

"Yes…he can join and travel with us and help you and Evra with your jobs…on one condition" I said

I knew straight away that Darren would not accept my condition, he could curse and shout all he liked, but I wasn't changing my mind. It was the only way

"He has to become a half vampire too"

* * *

I was a long 24 hours and I had spent them hoping Darren had told Sam that he could not stay. I had no intentions of blooding Sam; I just hoped Darren did not realize that and try to manipulate me. It was when I woke up that I realized I hadn't seen Darren anywhere, and I wanted to tell him that he could perform again. It was hard not to how I had been treating him.

When I was called to Mr Tall's tent. I stepped in and saw Mr Tall shuffling leaflets. "How is Darren?" Mr Tall asked.

"I have not seen him since he told me we were leaving…" I said, "Why is something wrong?"

Mr Tall sighed, "Darren was caught by RV stealing a sheep for the little people earlier today"'

I frowned slightly, "He was not hurt was he?" Upset in a way, that Darren hadn't told me.  
Tall shook his head, "No, but RV was not happy, considering it seems Darren scared him enough that he ran away."

I smiled inwardly, _good boy_.

"I am just telling you to keep an eye out on RV, since he was once an NOP, he will most likely be trying to get the police on us, which is why we will be leaving straight after the show."

I nodded, "thank you for the warning, Darren told me that already" I said and nodding my head I turned to leave when Tall spoke again.

"Oh Larten…"

"Yes Hiberinus?" I asked looking back to see his unreadable face.

"_Be Cruel to be kind…you can make up for it later…"_

With a confused gaze I nodded and slowly walked out, unaware at how those words might save lives…


	21. Chapter 9 VA

_**Chapter 9**_

_Where is he!  
_

I was pacing the empty stage, it had been about half an hour before the show, and there had been no sign of Darren, and I hadn't seen him since our talk of leaving after the show I was starting to worry…I ran a hand through my short hair and paced more. Tall had been the one to tell us the news "The wolf man is gone, and I want to organize a search party to fight him, he could be anywhere…."

I had not thought much about it at first, when I realized…my face went paler than usual. and before any logic could tell me other wise, my younger side was forcing me out of the room, forget the show and forget the fact Darren had sworn to kill me or even that I had been just as mean to him as he was back, he could be in trouble…most likely…

He could be dead.

I ran towards the tent, he was not there…and ran back out, and back to the cage as Cormac shouted at me to ask where I was going. "Wolf Hunting!"

"y—y—Yes Larten but where are you going—"

I did not answer because I did not know myself exactly, I would have thought it must be obvious as I started running through the clearing of the camp, I had no weapons but weapons were not everything, running as fast as I could I reached the wolf mans cage…Evra was there, the one who had informed Mr Tall of the howls of the distant wolf man and he looked scared, and he looked at me and looked even more frightened.

"Last time I saw him I was talking to him about—about—dying…I never knew what happened this morning until Tall told me just now—or else I would have called the alarm about RV…I saw him running around too"

I frowned and looked at the blood and the cage, "It was opened…someone opened it on purpose..."

I bent down and touched the blood, it was adult male. "Darren's blood isn't here…so Darren is mostly likely being chased by the Wolf Man…"

I turned to Evra who also had something in his hand, I did not work out the description since I could not read and Evra thought it was because it was upside down, "It says _"This is the property of Sam Grest"_ I found it that way" he said pointing and he realized as I did the direction was the way the Wolf Man's scent led and we shared a glance of concern and then we ran both Darren and Sam were in danger. As I ran towards the Wolf Man's scent and footprints, Evra I assumed went to inform them on what I had learnt.

I followed the scent, it was loud and in my face, as the wolf mans scent always was. A face of stern resolve I ran and I heard a shout near the old train station, heart stopping for a second, and then skipping several beats as I ran and saw the site before me.

The Wolf man was about to kill Darren, It was hard to explain what detail I could see in those few unbearable seconds, fear, powerlessness, courage and stubbornness… and those words are only to describe my assistant, I ran forward and twisted his neck before the Wolf Man could react.

The Wolf man fell to the floor, knocked out, and I took terribly deep breathes, there was silence for a minute and I turned to Darren who was breathing heavily, he looked startled, relieved and frightened all at once as he realized what I had done, and who I was.

I came as soon as I could!" I told him out of breathe, explaining what had been occurring that evening. As I started checking him for any fatal injuries and found nothing, though he was very bruised and very stunned

"I thought—I—I—was going to…die….I was certain. I thought nobody would come…I--" He ended softly looking up, and then flung his arms around me and gave me a hug. My face pale, softened, as he spoke continuously as tears run down his muddy face. I was still in shock at what he was doing, but the words shocked me even more. I was so great full he was alive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" he said taking deep steady breathes and then he looked up at me, "Sam!" I turned to look and see where Sam could be, and Darren saw a mound by a tree, and ran towards it.

"Sam!" I saw up close the damage…the boy was barely alive, dying slowly, his intestines ripped and eaten by the Wolf Man…I paled at the sight, but it was the sight of my assistant's grief that made it worse…

"Sam are you ok? Sam!"

I looked at the body and checked the wounds needlessly. Darren turned to me, "Can you save him?" he asked and I shook my head in despair slowly, sadly, "You must!" he insisted, "You can close the wounds, we can call a doctor, give him a potion, something!"

I understood today, how a doctor feels, when breaking news to a family that a loved one was dying…I tried to mask the words into an unsentimental tone, before trying to tell Darren which he would not accept.

"There is nothing we can do. He is dying. The damage is too great. Another couple of minutes and…" I trailed off and tried to continue. "At least he is beyond any feeling…"

I expected it, but nothing prepared me for it, I had seen death before, and grief…I have felt it…but to see it, now, a boy barely a teenager, break down so suddenly filled my heart with a sadness…

His world had been crumpled

Just like mine.

"NO!" Darren screamed and he threw himself onto Sam. Tears running hard down his face. "No, NO! Sam you can't die! Sam! Stay alive! You can join the Cirque and travel with us all over the world! You can…you!"

Darren could say no more and he lowered his head bursting into uncontrollably tears of grief.


	22. Chapter 10 VA

_**Chapter 10**_

It was time to act, no matter much he may hate me, scorn my name for the rest of his and my years…I had to do this, we had no choice, he'd been crying for what seemed like an eternity, and I was standing over them. Sam was still alive, but only just, and Darren was still sobbing.

"Darren" I said at last, not feeling brave or good about saying what I was going too. "It will not seem the right time but there is something you must do. For Sam's sake and for your own" I said stubbornly

He wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up at me, "what are you talking about? Can we save him? Tell me if we can. I'll do anything…"

I hoped he would say that it only made it easier. But only just "There is nothing we can do to save his body, but there is something we can do for his spirit"

I paused and he looked at me as though he was hoping my words would be good…but I know he would hate this task and I decided to tell him bluntly the truth, "Darren…you must drink Sam's blood…"

He looked at me in disbelief, "HOW COULD YOU!" he said with a snarl, "One of my friends is dying and all you can think about—"he trialed off, "YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE A SICK TWISTED MONSTER! You should be dying not Sam! I hate you! Get out of here!"

The words hurt, and in a way I wish I was a sick twisted monster, that way I would not feel the shame, the guilt or the hate at myself for what I was asking the child to do.

"You do not understand…" I murmured

"YES I DO!" he screamed at me, "Sam's dying, but all you're worried about is blooding me. Do you know what you are? You're a no good—"

"Do you remember what I told you? About our discussion about vampires being able to absorb a person's spirit…?" My question confused him. "Do you remember?"

"Yes…yes what about it?"

"Sam is dying…a few more minutes and he will be gone. For ever. But you can keep part of him alive within you if you drink from him now and take his life before the wounds of the Wolf man can…"

Darren could not believe it. "YOU WANT ME TO KILL SAM?" he screamed.

I shook my head with a sigh, "Sam has already been killed. But if you finish him off before he dies from the bites of the Wolf Man, you will save some of his memories and feelings, in you he can live on."

Darren shook his head as though to shake my words out, his face devastated "I cant drink his blood, not Sam's" he looked down at Sam and sighed. "I can't…"

I sighed, "I will not force you too, but think carefully about it. What happened tonight is a terrible tragedy which will haunt you for a very long time, but if you need not lose all of him"

"I can't drink from him," Darren sobbed "he was my friend…"

It was because he was your friend that you must!" I said as determined as I could, and with a sigh I backed away and stood looking away. If he did not do it or if he did, I did not want to see…

I hoped in my mind Darren would drink…I realize how much I did not know about the boy…I wanted to learn more about him, I wanted to be his friend…I wanted to show him the side of me I used to be…

However on the negative side, Darren would be a real vampire now…he would truly be my assistant…and that also bothered me…because in some ways he would not be much of a child anymore…

Those moments draw out like a blade as I wait; for once I am not sure that I can be patient…until I hear the small words…

"I'm sorry Sam"

I heard Darren sucking Sam's blood and turned my head to look, it was a terrible sight, Darren's eyes leaking with tears absorbing the blood, filling him inside and out and when he had done he started shouting and howling in grief…in shame of what he had done…

I recollected on Hibernius's words once more…and hoped they would come true…

"Be Cruel to be kind…you can make up for it later…"

* * *

Mr Tall soon arrived with the rest of the search party; I explained to Mr Tall what I knew about it. I told him that that I did not know who unlocked the cage, and that Darren was not in a state to interrogate. He was sitting beside Sam's now dead body, holding Sam's pale cold hand, not moving, and too tired to do much else. The little people were with Tall, and looking at them I remember Mr Tiny's warning…

That Darren would betray me…

After everything I had made him do, and everything I have caused him…

I did not blame him

I wished he would of killed me then, to get rid of the shame I was now hiding from the world…

When I saw the Little People step towards Sam's dead body after putting the knocked out Wolf Man back into there hostage.

Darren noticed. "Hold on, what are they going to do with Sam?" he said with a horse voice, you could hear how loud he'd been howling by the soreness in his voice.

Mr Tall coughed uncomfortably looking to me and then to my assistant. "I, ah, rather imagine they're going to dispose of him"

I knew what Mr Tall meant straight away, and I know Darren would not take it as an answer the moment he understood. "THEY'RE GOING TO EAT HIM!" he exclaimed in anger and shock.

"We can't leave him here and we don't have time to bury him. This is the easiest—"

"NO!" Darren said firmly, the murderous voice returning.

I tried to tell Darren it was no use arguing with Mr Tall but he shook his head.

"If they want to eat Sam they have to eat me first" he growled.

I will say one thing, the little people looked unnerved by the idea of eating a half vampire child and Mr Tall noticed it too.

"I am sure they would be glad to accommodate you" said Mr Tall dryly, a smirk on his face.

"I mean it!" he said angrily, "I won't let them eat Sam, he deserves a proper burial"

"So that the worms can devour him?" asked Mr Tall

Though I agreed with both Darren and Hibernius, the boy had a point this time. "Let the boy have his way Hibernius, you may return to the Cirque with the others, I will stay to dig the grave…"

Mr Tall shared a surprised look with me then shrugged nodding, and lead away the little people leaving Darren and I alone with the corpse. Once they were gone I sat down next to Darren.

"How are you?" I asked him softly, concerned.

I could guess it was hard to say how he felt, considering the circumstances. So I tried a more specific question.

"Do you feel stronger?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered softly.

We stayed silent for more minutes…then I looked to him, "You will not have to drink for a long time" I told him truthfully, hoping to put him to rest about that problem.

"I didn't do it for me" he said softly, "I did it for Sam"

Another silence.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked him at last.

"No" he answered, some of mind was put to rest

I wanted to say that I hoped I could make it up to him, anything to prove that I never wanted to hurt him intentionally…

"I hope—"I began but Darren stopped me

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm cold and sore, miserably and lonely, I want to think of Sam not waste words on you…"

Though the words stung I nodded. "As you wish" I told him and started to dig with him Sam's grave. It was after a few seconds he turned to me.

"I'm a real vampire's assistant now aren't I?" he asked me.

"Yes…yes you are…"

"Does that make you glad?"

I froze and looked at him in return and considered my words, "No…it makes me feel ashamed…"

He looked as though he was about to ask why, when a little person appeared out of no where above us, Darren raised his hand in warning, but the limping little person jumped in and started digging too. Telling Darren to rest I looked back at him as we dug.

I hoped he got over this soon…

Sam's body was laid low quickly, Darren did not say much, both of us were lost for words, it came close to dawn and as we parted, Darren was going to help pack the Cirque, get under way out of the town which had caused him a lot of misery whilst I was going back to my coffin to sleep…in protection of the approaching sun.

We walked away from each other, and I saw Evra in front of me, I thought it best to tell him what happened instead of hearing it from a worker who may exaggerate the tale. As I started walking I suddenly heard something

"Thank you…"

I turned, but Darren was walking the opposite way, and my eyes rested on him. I was unsure he had spoken to me…it could have just been my imagination. I watched and a small smile graced my lips.

"Your welcome Master Shan…" I said softly and turned back towards Evra towards my coffin and darkness, as the sun came over the horizon. As I felt that somehow, that night, had changed all our lives forever…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…..

YAY! I finished the story! Yahoo Yahoo! I cant believe it, all in all the firs to books are about 60 pages. faints and I have lots more books to do! It's going to take forever, but I'm going to do it. Besides, it's good to learn Larten's side of events right!

Thanks to all who reviewed! I am so greatful. I will start writing the 3rd book right away…considering ppl love this so much!

Gawd this is going to take over my life

Now where did I put that pen


	23. Prologue: Tunnels of Blood

**Darren Shan Saga** **The Tunnels of Blood, Larten Crepsley's story**

_(AN - This is the story he would have wrote if he could read or write!)_

_**Prologue**_

Blood.

It is one of the things that vampires crave, it keeps them young and alive, but the blood before me wasn't human. It was animal; it's stench hung in the air like a fog. I take another careful pace inwards. Into an abattoir. The cold is also terrible, and the nauseating smell that filled my nostrils.

It reminds me of what I am about to do. I am a small step away from where a very large man is working, unknowing of me. Or of the predator.

It's the predator that's lead me here, drawn me out, made me have to be in this terrible place. The monster I have to destroy before he gets his prey.

The human bends down and does his shoe laces. I watch him intently, if my plan succeeds I could leave tonight. Leave and only come back when called once again, to a place I'll never forget.

As the human moves and stops to slap some animal meet I stay completely focused. It would not be long for the time to strike. _Not long at all._

I see the predator for the third time this month. Skin red from overfeeding blood; eyes mouth hands lips the same scarlet; an evil smile spreading to his eyes, a look of malice and madness.

I hiss as the Predator falls from the roof of the building gracefully but as I go to give my counter attack, to stop him in his attack I hear a screeching and I look to see a butchers knife being swung towards me from the hands of a very familiar boy, the knife aiming for my throat!


End file.
